Fast Car
by KailinMaurine
Summary: Sam and Dean make a trip to Bismarck North Dakota after getting a lead on some werewolves picking off female victims. Dean meets a waitress named Annie. Dean is immediately smitten with her and things start to heat up quickly between them. Unfortunately things take a much more drastic turn when Annie finds herself caught in the middle of the hunt.
1. Sweet as Pie

**Bismarck, North Dakota**

It was 9:00pm, street lamps greeted the brothers as they pulled up to the motel. The ground damp from rain. The doors to the impala squeaked as they opened, echoing as they slammed shut. The sign hanging above Dean's head read _The Ambassador, _but the first three letters didn't light up. Same old same old. Another flee bag motel, another town where he hoped his reputation didn't proceed him. Dean watched with impatience and a bottle of whisky pressed to his lips for comfort as Sam got them a room.

The room was decorated in 30year old wall paper, brown carpet, and checkered window curtains. The brothers did a quick walk through after claiming their beds. Dean of course took the one nearest to the television. Sam sat at the edge of his bed pulling a map from his backpack spreading it across his lap. The boys had rolled into town based on a lead given to them by Jody Mills who was informed by a friend on the Bismarck police department of a string of women showing up dead with their hearts missing. Signs pointed to werewolves. It sounded like a case for the Winchesters.

Dean walked over to the television set turning it on. He didn't care what was on he just needed something to fill the silence. His eyes fell on his brother who was studying the map right before he stepped over to their window. The older male leaned up against the wall, slowly pushing open the curtain as he peered out towards the parking lot. The Impala was parked in front of their room, but the parking lot was empty apart from a few other vehicles. He was feeling restless. They had been driving all day and he didn't want to be stuck in their motel room for the rest of the night. Scanning around his green eyes fell on the lights across the street. Most of the surrounding business's were already closing but not the little diner across the street. **"Hey Sammy. You hungry?"** asking as he closed the curtains.

**"Uh, yeah sure, I could eat."** Looking up from his work as he answered his brother.

**"Good I'm starving."**

The walk was only across the street. If they were going to be around for a few days', they certainly picked a convenient location. The restaurant was small, nothing about it stuck out. A place the could easily be overlooked which would explain the lack of customers. If it weren't for the fact the lights were one the boys would have thought the place was closed.

_Ding._ The two hunters made their way in. Sam motioned towards an open both sitting in front of the windows. **"I'm going to check in with Cas."** Dean announced as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sam just nodded as they waited for their server.

**"You're up kid."**

**"We got a costumer?!"** the brunette looked up at Randy her Cook and the owner of the diner. Quickly grabbing the clean towel's, she had gone into the back to retrieve.

**"Two actually. Show off that pretty smile and sell some hamburgers."** Teasing the young women before making his way back into the kitchen. The brunette just rolled her eye's before peeking out the pantry door observing the two. They tend to get strange people at night but these guys, they seemed relatively normal. The 29-year-old pushed open the door heading behind the counter grabbing a couple of menus before heading towards the booth.

Sam's eyes glued to his phone as he read a news article and Dean was still in conversation with Cas until. There she was. Dean did a double take on the waitress approaching them. Drawn like a fly to her deep dark eyes looking back at them. She was cute. A surprising twist. Usually at places like this the servers were older with a bad smoking habit and an even worst attitude. But she was young. She looked like the girl next door, probably didn't know how pretty she was. **"Oh shit!"** the phone fumbled from Dean's fingers hanging up on their friend. The phone slid under the table causing Dean to bend down to retrieve it. As the male attempt to pull himself up his head hit the bottom of the table** "Damn it."** It took everything for Sam to not laugh at his older brother.

**"Do you want to go outside and start over?"** the waitress chimed in as she placed the menus on the table for them.

**"I'm—we're fine."**

**"Okay."** She smiled cheekily. **"So, my names Annie and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"**

**"Two coffees."** Sam answered for both.

**"So, Annie what do you have for pie?"** Dean flashed her a wide smile.

**"hmm. I really like our Apple—"** Annie got cut off before she could finish. **"I'll take it."** Dean wasted no time, smiling once more before looking Towards Sam. **"Eh, make that two."**

**"Okay great."** Annie smiled before turning and walking back to the counter.

**"Dude. Could you be more obvious?"**

**"What are you talking about Sam?"** as if Dean didn't know. **"You are ogling her like a piece of meat."** Sam leaned back grabbing at his phone ignoring Dean's stare.

**"I don't do that. Shit! She's coming back act cool."** Dean went completely still as Annie returned with their order. **"Thank you, Annie."** Dean smiled as the brunette poured their coffee. **"You're welcome."** She replied warmly **"Anything I can get for you right away."**

**"No, we're fine."** Sam answered happily since his brother seemed to be distracted.

**"Enjoy."** She told them both before walking back to her spot. The rest of the time was quiet. The two men sat there for the remainder of the night talking about God knows what, but from what Annie could gather it sounded like business. The brunette read her paper, every know and again looking up stealing a glance at the older one of the two, the one who embarrassed himself. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was looking. She didn't mind. He was cute and truthfully people never gave her much attention. It was nice and knew it was nothing. They would pay their bill and she would never see them again. What was the harm? Though every time she thought he caught her, she looked away. Not nearly as confident as she would like to be.

**"Hey, Annie?"** Sam looked up smiling warmly at the female **"Can we have our bill please?"**

**"Oh sure!"** she responded happily. Walking back to the table, the brunette placed the ticket down about to walk away but Dean stopped her gently tapping her arm **"Wait. Here you go. Keep the change."** Annie smiled organizing the money in her hand. Suddenly pausing before walking away **"This is too much. I can't take this."**

**"No. It's yours. We didn't order very much. You also have the patience of a Saint."** Dean smiled his green eyes looking up at the brunette. It was kind of heart stopping. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Quickly Annie looked away afraid she would start blushing. **"Thank you."** She smiled offering them both a smile. Sweet guys she thought as she walked away.

The two brothers offered her a small wave before walking out of the diner. The conversation was sparse until **"She was nice."** Dean suddenly offered. Sam just nodded in agreement. **"Cute too."** Sam shot Dean a look rolling his eyes at his brother.

**"Crap. I forgot my jacket. Meet you back at the room."** Slapping Sam on the shoulder. Dean doubled back hurrying before they closed.

Annie went back to the table clearing their dishes when he eyes caught something in the booth. The cute one had left his jacket. Her eyes darted towards the door, but she was pretty sure they were out of the parking lot by now. The brunette placed the jacket across her arm before heading to the door. As soon as she turned the open sign off. She was greeted with frantic knocking on the door. It startled the hell out of her. She looked up seeing the male from before. Lifting the jacket, she showed it to him and he gave her two thumbs up. She found it adorable. Annie stepped back letting him in **"Missing something?"** she teased handing it over.

**"Thank you! I can't believe I did that."** Dean chuckled.

**"It's okay. It happens all the time."** She smiled. There was this awkward silence. Annie looked at her hands. Dean looked at his shoes as he put his coat on.

**"Okay, Thanks again Annie." **

**"Yeah of course."**

**"Goodnight."** Dean turned on his heel forcing himself to leave.

**"Goodnight."** Annie returned. She wished she had the confidence to strike up a conversation, but it just wasn't going to happen. Her eyes watched his back as he stepped out the door. Her eyes followed his every movement. The way his head turned, how he shoved his hands in his pockets. She really hated herself.

**"Sammy?"** Dean called out as he entered the motel room. Sam peeked his head out of the bathroom **"Yeah?"**. Dean sat down kicking his boots off. Sliding back in his chair with a big grin dancing across his lips.

**"I think I'm in love."**


	2. Fast Car

**"Where would I wear that?"** the brunette mumbled to herself. Her head titled to the side as she observed the mannequin propped in the window. Beautiful dress. Expensive. But she never went anywhere. Blue little cocktail dress. Her favorite color too. _A girl can dream_ she thought to herself giving the display one last look. She enjoyed her days off, but truthfully, she would rather be working. A part of her had hoped that the two guys from the night before would stop in again. They certainly gave her something to look at, especially since most of their clientele where either old or teenagers. Peeling herself from the store front, Annie continued her walk. She had no place to go but it was nice being out and about. When she walked past the liquor store she ended up stopping. The car sitting out front was eye catching. She knew nothing about cars but this one was a beauty. A black 1960 something. That's all she could tell you. Her dad would have loved this. She stepped closer looking at some of the details. She wasn't the only one a couple of older guys stopped admiring the beauty just like she was before going on their way.

**"You like it?"**

The males voice startled her. Annie turned frantically to the male who just stepped out of the liquor store. It was him. **"This is your car?"** Of course, it was. Handsome, mysterious, cool car. This guy was the total package. Dean nodded proudly at his Impala. That was his baby after wall.

**"She sure is."** He replied while walking towards the Impala. Dean leaned into the passenger seat window setting his paper bag down on the back seat. A little refreshment run for him and Sammy. If he was being honest. He was happy to run into her on the street. This seemed less creepy then going to her work…everyday just to look at her as if it was some sort of spectator sport, which was what he was going to do. Despite what Sam thought, talking to women while sober was much different then when you were sitting at the bar half in the bag.

Annie slowly nodded. She felt a bit embarrassed being caught staring at his car like that. She shouldn't have felt that way but that was just how she was. There wasn't much conversation after that. Just the two of them staring at Baby. Dean took a moment to steal a glance at the brunette standing next to him. There was a gentleness to her. He didn't know her, but she was not like most of the women he had run around with, fast and loose. No, she was different. A good different.

**"Do you want to go for a ride?"** breaking one of his cardinal rules. He couldn't believe he even suggested it the words left his lips so quickly.

**"No, I don't think so."** She sounded as shocked as Dean probably felt. **"No offense, but I don't make it a habit of getting in strange men's cars."** Yeah, he was cute, but she wasn't stupid. She watched dateline.

**"That's fair."** Dean added. Turning on his heel, the hunter leaned up against his car. He really wanted to get to know her and ready to pull out all his tricks. **"My names Dean." **He blurted out. **"You're Annie. I'm Dean. Now we're not strangers."** Yup. He was about ready to kick his own ass.

**"I don't know."** She was contemplating. The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her brows furrowed in thought. It really was a cool car.

**"I promise you, I won't do anything weird. All these people will see you get in. I don't get to show her off that often. I'm harmless."** Okay, he needed to reel it back in because he was sounding desperate. Annie stayed quiet. It was uncertain what she was going to say the girl had a mad poker face. Her brown eyes scanned the black beauty before her. What was the worst thing that could happen? Getting murdered and thrown in a ditch, but she wasn't getting creepy vibes from him. Another moment passed before her gaze fell on the male... **"Okay."** she finally responded with a soft smile.

**"Really? I mean awesome."** That was easier then expected. But suddenly the realization of a stranger taking a joy ride hit him. A sudden panic rushed through the hunter. Dean walked around the Impala to the driver side door. His hand reached for the handle and a vision of every single questionable object that had moved in and out of the vehicle came to mind.

**"Are you okay? You look worried. If it's not okay I don't need-"**

**"What? No, everything's fine. Let's do this!"** fuck you anxiety the Impala was cleaned yesterday.

Annie took her place in the passenger seat, the spot usually reserved for Sam. From Dean's perspective the view just got a Hell of a lot better. The brunette's eyes darted this way and that taking in the interior of the Impala. She liked the color and it was much cleaner then she expected. Her head turned away from Dean as she locked in her seat belt. The hunter sneaking in glances before she turned to look at him.

**"Hey, missing something? Seat belt. Click it or ticket buster."**

**"You got it boss."** A little smirk escaped his lips. This girl was something else. She was adorable. **"Around the block?"**

**"How fast does this go?"** ignoring his question. The hunter gave her a cheeky grin. Slowly looking forward revving the engine. The hunter let his arm hang loosely out the window. They speed off with the engine roaring.

It was freeing for Annie. She wasn't the adventurous type; rarely did she step out of her comfort zone. For example, getting into the car of a strange guy. Though, he wasn't a stranger anymore. He was Dean and Dean had been a perfect gentleman. The duo had gone to the out skirts of town allowing Dean more freedom to really show off Baby. The best part for him wasn't the fact that he had a cute girl in the front seat with him. It was simply seeing her enjoy herself. It was enjoyable for him too. If we were going on first impressions. Dean had a good hunch that she didn't do much for herself, she was quiet maybe a bit sheltered. He didn't expect anything from her, but the company was nice. Just two people trying to have a little fun. She didn't know him. He didn't know her. They both were working with a clean slate.

**"So, Annie. Care to tell me about yourself?"** Dean asked casually. After their joy ride, the two pulled up in front of the parking lot of the liquor store. It had been nearly two hours, but it felt so much shorter for the waitress. It truly was fun.

**"There really isn't that much to tell. I'm not very exciting."**

**"Everyone has a story."** Dean genuinely wanted to know. His green eyes watched the brunette with curiosity. It was obvious she was mulling the question over.

**"Do you actually want to know?"** she finally spoke clearly hesitant about offering up any details of her life.

**"Yeah. I want to know. You show me yours, I'll show you mine."** Dean teased. However, it didn't sound as humorous out loud as it did in his head.

**"I—look. My life has just been a series of things that have happened to me. Things just don't work out the way they should for me and that's okay. I never left North Dakota. Always wanted to but never found the right time. My mom ran away with the mailman. His name is Jerry, they live in Florida. My dad was a construction worker. They married young, had me young. My mom wanted more out of life then he could give her. I don't think she wanted kids and I'm also certain I'm named after one of her ex-boyfriends' sister so…"** there came a pause. Her brows furrowed together as her eyes drifted out the window staring up at the neon sign hanging above the liquor store.** " I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm sharing all this."**

**"Don't be. I want to know."**

**"Um. I was in school for a while. I wanted to be a nurse. But my dad got sick, so I had to drop out, so I could take care of him. That's how I started waitressing. Randy, the owner he was pretty good friends with my dad. Eh, dad died 2 years ago from lung cancer. Now I just work. Those bills won't pay themselves."**

**"You could have lied and told me some bullshit story. You didn't. You were honest with me when you didn't have to be. I'm glad you told me."**

**"What's your story? You and your friend from here?"** she asked with a smile. It was his turn to be put on the spot.

**"No. We're just visiting for a bit. That other guy is my brother. His name is Sam. We're staying over at The Ambassador across from the diner. We lived here once for a short while long time ago. I don't remember it much honestly. We travel a lot, doing odd jobs here and there."** Dean wiped his mouth as he thought. He wasn't really lying to her, but he wasn't being completely honest either. It was leaving him feeling guilty. But he sure as hell wasn't about to tell her the real reason they were in town.

**"Oh? How long are you going to be here?"** she should have known. He was the most exciting thing to roll into this town in long time.

**"Not sure. Depends. I might find a reason to stay."** Dean answered with a soft grin. That was a flirtation if Annie ever seen one. Yes definitely. Annie had to look away as she felt her cheeks get hot.

**"Okay. Well Dean. Its been fun but I need to be getting home."** She smiled warmly at her new friend before attempting to get out of the car.

**"Hold on. I'll take you home. You don't need to walk."** The hunter offered. The last thing he wanted was something happening to her. Given the reason of them being there in the first place, she was prime target.

The drive to Annie's was only a 10-minute commute. They pulled up to a small yellow house with white shutters. No doubt the home she shared with her dad. Small yard in a quiet neighborhood.

**"This is me."** She sighed. **"Thank you for the ride."**

**"Not a problem."** Dean nodded. **"Hey!"** he called out as she started walking away. **"Do you have a last name?"** he asked playfully. Mostly he was just stalling. He wasn't ready for her to walk away.

**"Let's leave it at Annie."** She smiled.

**"Any chance I can see you again just Annie?"** there he went with that cheeky grin of his.

**"I work tomorrow morning. You can catch me there."** She told Dean as she leaned in through the window, so she wasn't yelling across the lawn.

**"I was actually thinking more like a date."**

She should have said no. That was her first mistake. **"My shift ends at 4 o'clock. You can pick me up at 6."** Not even skipping a beat. She smiled sweetly. **"Good night." **She told him once again before walking away once again.

**"Hey!"**

**"What!?"** a soft chuckle escaped her lips as she turned her body to look at him.

**"Nothing. I just like looking at you."** He knew how to put on the charm. He watched the young woman cover her blushing cheeks in embarrassment. Turning on her heel Annie lift a hand waving behind her as the hunter revved the engine.

**"Go home Dean!"** she teased. If she didn't go inside they would be doing this all night.


	3. Bad Company

"**Dean. I know you like this girl. I'm happy for you, you know I am. It's just, I don't think it's smart to be mingling with the locals given our reason for being here. She's a good girl. What do you think will happen if she finds out what's going on?"**

"**Jesus Sam. Nothings going to happen. I won't let anything happen. I'm not a dumbass. I know why we are here. I'm not distracted or whatever bullshit you are going to say. Look, I'm trying to enjoy myself while I still can. We deserve to have fun. Including you. So just relax a little bit man, you're stressing me out."** Dean knew Sam was right. He didn't want to admit it or even think about it. Good things don't happen a lot in their line of work. Man, he really liked Annie. He just wanted this one thing without problems. It was temporary yeah but happiness seemed to be a rarity.

"**you're right. I'm sorry. I hope you two have fun tonight." **Sam offered with a gentle nod. He was a bit more cautious then his brother but who knew maybe he was worrying too much.

"**Thank you." **Dean added. He also wanted to include _was that so fucking difficult?_ But he meant well, so he told himself to leave it alone. **"I need to get going..."** he announced as he took a seat at the edge of his bed tying his boots "**She's kind of bossy. It's pretty hot."**

"…**you have problems." **Sam really was not interested in hearing about his brother's kink.

"**Do me favor, don't lock yourself in here all night. Go do something okay Sammy?" **

"**Don't worry about me, go have some fun." **Looking up from his computer screen as he waved Dean off. The older male grabbed his keys and soon left the dingy motel room.

"**Relax…"** the brunette kept telling herself like a mantra. It wasn't working, in fact it was only amplifying her anxiety even more. She kept moving across her living to the window, watching the street then moving back to the mirror checking her appearance which in her opinion was mediocre. Repeating this about twenty times with in the hour. Annie finally took a seat on her couch, her fingers nervously twirling her phone in her hand. **"I shouldn't do this."** A small unsure sigh escaped her lips. It was too late. The doorbell chimed, and she couldn't message him and be like sorry I'm sick. Her eyes shot to the door. Annie hesitated as she pulled herself up. Taking small steps. The doorbell chimed again. _Oh God. _Her final thought as she pulled the door open. Dean greeted her with a smile, he was much calmer then she was.

"**You look nice." **The male added giving her a once over. She looked damn good. **"Oh."** He continued as he straightened his stance. Pulling his hand from behind his back, the hunter reveled a single rose **"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady."**

"**You didn't need to do that..." **a warm smile appeared across her gentle features. **"It's beautiful. Thank you." **

Casually, the hunter stuck his arm out allowing the brunette to slip hers around his **"Your chariot my lady."** He teased as they approached the Impala. This time around holding the door open for the young lady as she got in. His eyes watched her pull her legs in and he wanted to pat himself on the back. She had quite a bit going on underneath that uniform of hers. There was an added skip in his step as he made his way to the driver's seat. He was in a great mood and looking forward to a fun night.

"**Ladies choice. Where would you like to go?" **Dean asked.

"**Let's see."** Good question. She hadn't even given it any thought. **"honestly? I could go for a burger and a drink. It's been a day."** She chuckled lightly.

"**A woman after my own heart."**

"**TJ's on main is a great little dive bar." **The brunette suggested. The enthusiastic expression on the male's face indicated it was a good choice.

The night rolled on. It couldn't have gone any smoother for them. Greasy food, good beer. Excellent company. Maybe it was the beer talking but Annie felt comfortable around Dean. The conversation never dulled, and she seemed to keep his attention despite the other women eyeing him all night.

"**You have a little something right here." **Dean gave a general motion to her face. **"Nope still there, other side. Right over…right..."** suddenly he was met with a French fry to the face when Annie realized he was messing around. A soft chuckle escaped Dean's lips as his nose wrinkled from the French fry ambush.

"**More where that came from mister."** She warned playfully while taking a sip of her beer. Outside of the atmosphere of the bar. The conversation halted for a moment between Dean and Annie. Then the hunter tossed his napkin on his empty burger basket while he leaned back against his chair. His eyes glanced around the bar just observing his surroundings. Always on alert but now nothing was of immediate threat.

"**We're from Kansas. I don't think I told you that." **Dean finally spoke up filling in the silence building between them. **"Our parents aren't around anymore either. I normally don't talk about this stuff but, I don't know..."** he started as he rubbed his face then leaning forward resting his arms on the table. His head tilted slightly as he looked across at Annie **"It's easy with you." **his eyes stayed locked on her, studying her before he took the last sip from his beer bottle. **"My car belonged to our dad. He gave it to me before, you know…"** he just left it at that before he reveled more then he already had.

"**Makes sense." **Annie added. **"Why you take such great care of it. Probably the same reason why I haven't left my dad's house."**

He was curious now.** "Oh yeah? And what's that?"** the male asked reaching across the table, gently taking her hand in his.

"**You feel safe. Like, it's the one place you belong."** She was right. The male didn't know what to respond with. He was quiet just looking at her while holding onto that charming smile pretending like the young women didn't just read him like book. Then, in one fluid motion his hand slipped from hers, reaching towards her cheek where his fingers brushed against her cheek as he pushed strands of hair behind her ear. **"Do you want another?"** he motioned to their empty beers trying to lighten the mood again **"we could go for another."** He decided as he pulled himself up from the table. Annie watched him with a smile as he moved through the crowd to the bar. It should have only been a five-minute trip, but Dean got pulled into a conversation with the bartender. His body language told her he wanted to get back to the table, but he was practicing good manners.

The brunette felt content sitting there alone for a moment as she waited for Dean. She could see him from the corner of her eye, standing there trying to get back to the table. It was cute, and she felt herself smiling. But that contentment was short lived. The front door opened, and she could hear it. The loud obnoxious laughter of Charlie and his big dumb gang of goons. They were bad news. Real bad news. Charlie their ring leader use to work with Annie until he was fired for stealing and his friends all caught multiple chargers for violent crimes. For whatever reason Charlie wouldn't leave her alone. Annie didn't look. Her body stiffened, she only hoped he didn't see her. But, just like the hound dog he was he managed to sniff her out even in this crowed bar.

"**Well, well, well. This is certainly a surprise." **Circling around her like a predator stalking its prey. The male took an uninvited seat across from her eyeing her up and down. **"You usually don't hangout in places like this." **Looking at her through his crooked smile.

"**I'm with someone right now, so. If you don't mind."**

"**Oh yeah. I know."** He paused a minute dragging his fingers through his long hair. His eyes slowly landing on the hunter standing at the bar then, back to the female sitting across from him **"I saw you driving around with that guy yesterday."** Casually he reached over, his fingers fixing the face of her necklace. Annie immediately pulled back, adjusting her sweater pulling it close to her body. She was dressed in modesty, but the male made her skin crawl. **"I'm just curious. I've known you for five years and you won't give me the time of day. Some guy rolls into town and you have no problem going for a ride." **He was proud of that one as his creepy smile widen.

"**Excuse me?"** her brows furrowed together at his insinuation. Less then five minutes and she had enough. Annie quickly stood from the table ready to get away from this guy.

"**Don't be that way. I'm just having fun."** Charlie responded gripping her wrist.

"**Do we have a problem pal?"** Dean's hand pulled on the back of Charlie's collar pulling the male to his feet. The two men now standing head to head.

Charlie raised a brow as he casually shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. **"I was just asking her how interested she'd be in gang bang."**

It happened so fast. Dean's fist cracked against his jaw causing the male to fall back. Charlie wasted no time retaliating. Rushing towards the hunter. Charlie's hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt, throwing Dean up against the wall. Annie looked on in sheer horror with the rest of the patrons unaware of the true nature of this meeting.

"**I know who you are. Dean Winchester."** Charlie's back facing everyone hiding his face from the crowd. His eyes flashed yellow as he showed off his toothy grin. Werewolf. You could feel the rage pouring from Dean. No, he would not be taunted like that. Charlie's face changed back, and the hunter slammed his head against his forehead. The monster stumbled back giving Dean room. Grabbing him by the hair, he slammed the other male's face against the counter top. Forcibly the hunter turned him around laying his fist against the side of werewolf's skull. The fight came to a stop when they were approached by two Bouncers forcing the men away from each other.

"**I'm leaving!"** Dean told the two men throwing his hands up as he backed up. He was sick to his stomach. Dude was fucking lucky he pulled this in public where Dean couldn't just kill him on the spot. His head turned catching the back of Annie as she stepped out the door. _Son of a bitch…_ that's it he fucking blew it with her. She had a monster tailing her now. Things just took a turn real fast. Sam was right. Like always and he didn't listen. The hunter threw money down for their check and hurried out the door in hopes to catch Annie.

"**You okay? You really kicked his ass."** Annie greeted with a smile as Dean came bolting out the door. She wasn't embarrassed as Dean was probably thinking. Surprised maybe. She had been waiting a long time for someone to give that jerk a good ass kicking.

"**I'm so sorry! I—" **He was cut off. Perhaps his actions weren't as devastating as he had thought. Though, it didn't solve the major problem on hand. Their werewolf infestation. He was going to need to call Sam. This was a huge lead. Also, their only lead.

"**Dean, it's okay really! He's an asshole. It's not the first time someone punched him in the face, but THAT was a long time coming. I'd bet everyone in there thinks you're a hero."** Annie looked up at him as she leaned up against the brick of the building. Her dark eyes meeting his.

"**And is that how you feel?" **His asked lowering his head glancing up at her. Her opinion of him was the only one he cared about. The brunette was unsure of how to answer him. Instead, she slowly nodded. That was all he needed. Dean stepped forward closing the distance between them. His brows pushed together, his eyes stayed focused on her. Gently he laced his fingers through her hair as he leaned in. Annie could feel her heart beating out of her chest, the freckles on the bridge of his nose so visible. His warm breath danced against her cheek. The hunter turned his head slightly placing his lips against hers. Annie's whole body felt like butter. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around the hunter's neck. Forgetting there were other people around, until a couple of people stumbled out of the bar catching the love birds. The _oohs and awe's _breaking up their session.

"**Alright, alright." **Dean shooing them away. Glance back at Annie with a playful grin.

"**Okay Rocky. Let's go before we get into anymore trouble." **She teased. Moving away from the building grabbing for Dean's hand as she walked ahead of him.

"**You can stay in front. The views great back here."**


	4. Come As You Are

"**Dean. Stop moving." **The brunette gave a stern look before cupping his chin underneath her hand. A moment of stillness but the male started shifting in his seat again. **"Stop."**

"**I could have done this myself."**

"**And I saw your brand of medicine because you didn't want me taking you to Urgent Care. Hold still so I don't poke you in the eye." **

"**Okay bossy." **The hunter called her in playful banter.

"**I think you like it..." **She Responded while trying to keep her focus on the cut above his brow. **"Okay. I think you're good to go." **Reaching across the table she grabbed for the hand-held mirror showing Dean her handy work. **"That wasn't so bad. But, you already have a nasty bruise." **Removing herself from the table she took her first aid kit returning it to the bathroom where she found it.

Sitting there letting Annie fix him up from the fight in the bar, it really gave him time to think. Too much time which was never good. When Dean got stuck in his head it was kind of a downhill spiral. For most of the night he was having a great time. Talking with Annie and of course their shared moment when they left the bar, but now once he had time to settle down and think about what happened. He was not okay. His eyes watched her disappear into the hall and he took that as his opportunity **"Annie. I'm going to go." **He called out. Grabbing for his jacket before moving to the door.

"**What? You don't need to go." **She literally sprinted to catch him before he could make his escape out the front door. The disappointment was evident on her face. The smile she wore wiped away like cheap lipstick. Despite what happened she thought they were having a pretty good time. It wasn't even midnight yet.

"**Tonight, was a mess." **The green-eyed male started. He leaned against the door with his eyes staring at his feet voiding eye contact. **"You shouldn't have seen that."** After only three days of knowing each other. That wasn't the impression he wanted to leave her with. He couldn't tell her what that guy was and to put the cherry on top of that shit sundae; she was in harm's way now more then she already happened to be before he strolled into town. That's what he was struggling with. Things couldn't be normal for him.

"**Dean. I told you it was okay. I'm fine, really."** Slowly stepping closer to the male. She couldn't understand this sudden change in attitude. **"Charlie deserved to get punched. You didn't do anything wrong..."** she was trying so hard to reassure him, but it didn't seem to work.

"**Annie!" **He snapped raising his voice. The young women took a step back. It was alarming. Far different from the charming personality he had been showing her unless it was all mask, hiding who he really was.

"**Why are you getting so mad?" **She didn't raise her voice, but she had a general concern. She just wanted to figure out what was going on **"If you are going to start getting weird, you could have warned me yesterday."**

His brows furrowed together as he looked over at Annie **"This was a mistake. There is a lot about me you don't know Annie..."**

"**I know that."**

"**No, you don't!" **This time stepping away from the door he moved closer to the brunette. **"Annie. You are so innocent. I have a past and I didn't want to expose you to that."**

She was at a loss of words. All she could get out was…** "I'm not that innocent." **

"**Yes, you are! That's what I like about you!" **The hunter argued. In a quick motion he cupped his hand under her chin to look at her. The brunette looked up at him gently placing her own hand upon his. **"I don't care." **Annie flat out told him. **"We just met. This is only temporary, I know that. I like you and I just want to enjoy this while we can." **Her hand dropped as she pulled away from him. **"I'm just trying to live right now." **Slipping past him she moved to the door opening it for him…** "You can leave, I'm not going to stop you." **What else was she going to do? Keep him hostage. The hunter didn't move. His head turned slightly still listening to her speak. Turning on his heel. He slowly moved to the door. But, there was a hesitation. He grabbed the door frame as he looked out onto the sidewalk. Annie thought for sure he was leaving. Suddenly, the door shut but Dean was still there looking down at her with those brilliant eyes. The only sound was the _Click _of the door locking. The brunette moved in closing the distance between her and Dean **"Nolan. My last name is Nolan." **She finally revealed. First name bases seemed a bit pointless now. They were yelling already like a married couple. It should have been a warning for her to walk away. But there was something about him. Maybe she was just stupid.

"…**Winchester." **Traditionally he would give out a fake name. Especially if he knew it was going to be a quickie. No. This was different. It was real, and it was hitting him hard. It was that strange moment, where both parties were feeling vulnerable. Who was going to speak first, who was going to move. Where they going to do anything? Or continue standing there like two awkward kids at a high school dance.

So, he was staying. She honest to God didn't think he would and now she also realized she hadn't thought this through. She was starting to feel self-conscious about this whole situation. Like, was he expecting more out of her? Did he think she was expecting more? She needed a handbook because she was wildly out of practice. She sheepishly looked away from his gaze, hair falling in front of her face, her thoughts racing telling her to say something, anything at all! Just don't continue to stand there. But Dean. His gaze on her never faltered. He was taking in her every shape, the way the light seemed to catch her just right. He stayed because he wanted to. He stayed because of her. She was honest, she was sincere, she wasn't afraid of him. He just met her. But, God damn it. He felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"**Annie." **The hunter finally spoke. Brushing the hair out of her eyes. He placed his hand under her chin, encouraging her to took up at him. He leaned in, gently placing her lips against hers. Their lips lingering as they slowly pulled away from one another. Dean placed his hands on her waist pulling her in close. Annie draped her arms across his shoulders as she returned the kiss. The passion growing between them like a slow burning flame. Their lips locked a little longer, their bodies held a little closer. Dean wanted nothing more than to bring her that bedroom and treat her like a Queen. However, he knew in the pit of his stomach, this was not the right time. Sex changes a relationship. He did not want to ruin anything with her. The green-eyed male released himself from the kiss. Smiling apologetically** "I'm sorry."**

Annie released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. A feeling of relief escaped her. She already knew what he was going to say. She wasn't ready either. Maybe they will get there at some point while he was still around, but they were not at that point.** "Don't apologize. I know." **She replied softly. A shared understanding leaving them both wondering what now?

"**If you still want me to stay. We could watch a movie?" **Dean offered up as a solution.

"**I would like that a lot actually." **She smiled warmly.

The two were know curled up together while they got lost in a psychological thriller. It was a Netflix recommendation and wasn't that great. Halfway through they were both making dumb commentary on the acting and how the plot didn't make sense. The movie finished, and Dean looked over to Annie about to suggest he should go home. But she was sound asleep curled up on him like a question mark. He contemplated waking her up. But he just couldn't. She looked so peaceful and it was so comforting having her so close like that. It was perfect. He took back his arm that was trapped under her body. Gently he placed it across her back like a hug. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the couch. He didn't intend on falling asleep. The next thing he knew, his eyes opened, and it was the next morning.

**10:30am**

Dean was sitting in the living room getting ready to leave. Putting his shoes on one at a time. He was taking his sweet time. He loved his brother, but he knew when he walked out that door he would be thinking about her all day. Here he knew she was safe. Here he could kiss her anytime he wanted.

"**I'll be right out!" **Annie called from her bedroom. She stood there in her frumpy white polo and black pants. She absolutely hated how she looked, and she hated this ugly uniform even more. Especially today in particular. She finished pulling her hair up and went to grab her apron when her phone started to ring. She wondered what her expression looked like. The name showing up on her screen literally made her want to jump in front of moving bus. Telling herself not to answer, she let her cellphone ring. Then, it stopped. But within a minute it started ringing again just like she figured it would. She looked knowing if she didn't answer they would keep calling.

"**What do you want Jerry?" **she scolded to the man on the other end. Not his fault her mom was a flight risk with a drinking problem, but he did help in ruining her fucking life. Her hatred was justified.

"**Did you seriously just ask me that? Why is it the only time either of you call it's because you want something? No. Because It's my money. It could have been her money too if you two weren't fucking in the backseat of your mail truck."**

Dean's ears perked up catching part of a conversation he shouldn't have been listening to in the first place. Suddenly too aware of his own presence.

"**Jerry. Put her on. Jerry! Put her on the fucking phone!"**

The bedroom door slammed shut. He had no idea she could even raise her voice like that. From that point on the rest of the conversation was muffled.

"**Don't call me anymore." **Like that the conversation was over. All Annie could do was sit there and allow the anger to pass. She wanted one day. Just one day where things were okay. She just wanted to be okay. Her eyes drifted to the door. She was positive Dean heard her. The yelling, the swearing. Jerry and her mom had a remarkable way of bringing out the worst in her. Taking a deep b reath, she wiped away the tears staining her cheeks. She couldn't sit in there and hide. **"Pull it together…"**

The door opened, and Annie faked a smile as she walked out into the living room. Dean was now waiting by the door. He looked up at her, she had been crying it was obvious.** "Everything okay?" **he left it at that. He didn't want to push his boundaries.

"**Yup." **She replied enthusiastically. Still playing off her forced smile. This was so uncomfortable and all she could do was pretend to be fine. **"We should go."**

"**Sure, thing Boss." **That seemed to get a real smile out of the girl. Which made him smile in return.

"**Can I drive?" **Flashing the hunter her best smile.

Gently, Dean smiled reaching over taking a hold of her hand bringing it to his lips. **"No." **


	5. Annie Rae

Annie's parent met at a party of a mutual friend. Annie's father Jay was 20 years old and her mother Shawna was 18. Both were free spirits that liked to party a little too much. Shawna had long legs, blonde hair and jaw dropping blue eyes. All she wanted out of life was a fast car and a way out. She liked attention and used her looks to get it. She lived her life believing that the greatest asset a woman had was a marketable façade. Jay was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He was the grandson of Lebanese immigrants who valued hard work and family. When Shawna and Jay met for the first time it was like watching fireworks on the fourth of July. They hit it off right away, so much so that nine months later Annie arrived. It was a relationship headed for disaster, though Jay had high hopes it would work out. They had a shot gun wedding at the courthouse with Annie a sleep in her grandma's arms. But the newlywed bliss didn't last. Jay got a job pouring concrete. He stopped drinking and focused solely on building a future for his little girl who became his pride and joy. But Shawna got bored. The party never stopped for her. She couldn't hold a job, she drank too much and didn't want to be a mom. Annie was a burden and Shawna would pawn her off to anyone willing to watch her while Jay was working.

Shawna held a lot of resentment towards Annie. She felt the young girl stole her youth. The young mother wanted to go to Rome and Paris. Now with a child she would never get that chance. The older Annie got she could feel it. Her mother didn't love her, and it was clear to see.

The growing pains of adolescence hit Annie hard, awkward, a bit too tall for her body. She fought through braces and series of ointments to correct where her hormones went finger painting. But when she was 16 things started to come together, her skin cleared, she grew into her height. Annie bloomed into a beautiful young lady who looked like her father. Dark long hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. But as everyone knows. Kids are cruel and so can jealous parents. A daughter stained with insecurity, her mother used it as tool to remind her how much her teenage daughter took from her.

_**Then**_

Annie had taken a summer job at the local drive-in. She just got her license and her dad wanted to buy her a car. When asked about it. Annie told him no she wanted to earn her car. The 16-year-old managed to save up a little bit money. Not enough for a car just yet but enough to make herself feel proud. She understood the value of hard work. Taking some money, she saved up, she decided to treat herself. She walked down to the mall and decided to buy that cute blue dress she had seen at JCPenney's. Blue was her favorite color. She had no idea where she was going to wear it, but she held onto hope that maybe when school started up that Tommy the boy she had been crushing on would ask her to the homecoming dance.

Standing in front of her full-length mirror. Annie turned her body this way and then that way admiring her shape in this new dress she bought herself. She liked how she looked in it. But she still couldn't help but wonder if it would look better if she lost a little weight, as one hand pressed against her abdomen as she sucked in.

"**Annie?"** she heard being called. Her mom. Her eyes darted to her bedroom door as she quickly turned the volume of her radio down. Her name was called again until finally the door was pushed open slowly. Leaning in against the door was her mother. Smiling at her daughter. **"I thought I heard you up here."** She told her as she stepped away from the door moving across the room to stand next to her daughter. Annie stayed silent. Anything she said was bound to set her off.

Shawna tilted her head slightly taken in her own appearance as she stared off into the mirror. Fixing her hair **"I remember when I was your age..."** she stated. Reaching over to her daughter, she grabbed her gently by the arm pulling her close, so Annie was standing in front of her. Shawna now standing behind her daughter, gently pulled Annie's long hair out of her face, taking a long look at her. A gentle smile as she observed her bouquet of daughter until…** "You're starting to look a little fat." **She coldly told her before leaving the room. The door shut, and Annie was left standing there alone.

Later that night at dinner, her father would ask his crestfallen daughter why she wasn't eating the spaghetti he made knowing it was her favorite. She would simply reply **"I'm not feeling good."** Her mother would sit there acting like she had no idea what was wrong. When Annie excused herself from the table. Jay would turn to Shawna...**" What did you say to her?" **Coming to his daughter's aid. He knew all too well of his wife's head games.

"**I don't know what you're talking about." **Shawna would reply smugly.

Annie never took that dress out of her closest ever again.

_**Three weeks later…**_

It was 3:30pm and Annie had walked home from work. Her dad was still at his own job. Of course, she wasn't about to ask her mom to do anything for her. The high schooler strolled up the drive way. A few houses down she could see the mail truck. She found it odd. It was kind of late for the mail to be showing up she thought. Shrugging it off she walked up to the house. Quickly she realized she forgotten her house key. When knocking on the door didn't work she called her dad in hopes he would answer.

"**Dad! Hi. Sorry I know you're busy. I forgot my key and it doesn't look like mom's home. Where do you keep the spare again?" **Searching around the decorative rocks placed outside their front door. Annie found the not so secret hiding spot **"Found it! Okay, Love you." **She always made sure to tell him that always. When she walked in. She knew something was weird. The lights were off, but she could hear soft music coming from her parent's bedroom. While she knew that she was going to regret doing it, she went to look anyways. She took slow cautious steps while on her investigation. The closer she got to the door, she could hear noises. Laughter and soft moaning. She knew right away. Holding her breath, she forcibly slammed the door open. She stood there in shock seeing her mom riding the mailman like a mechanical bull **"Oh my God!"** she could have died. She stood there watching them both frantically trying to find their underwear. Now Annie could have ran out or started yelling. Oh no. She could hear her mom pleading with her to not tell her father and suddenly, Annie realized the game changed. A smile slipped across her lips while she watched the two in their compromising position **"You don't get to tell me what to do ever again…Shawna." **

Shawna moved out that night. She left her credit cards, her wedding ring and a teenage daughter who was more then happy singing like a canary to her father.

"**It's just you and me now kid." **Jay sighed. He knew this day was bound to happen, but it didn't ease the sting. He looked up from his beer to his daughter sitting across from him.

"**It always has been."** She replied honestly. The two just looked at each other for a moment. Then a shared smile. They were going to be okay.

_**Two years ago….**_

It was a beautiful ceremony. A lot of laughter and tears. Jay had fought a hard battle and finally had the peace he deserved. When the cancer happened. It happened fast. Turns out he had it for awhile before he got checked out and when he finally did it was too late. This day wasn't about his death, no. It was a celebration of his life. Everyone had gathered at the home Annie and her dad shared for so long. Eating, drinking and laughing. It was a comforting sight seeing everyone come together. Her dad would have loved this.

"**Randy. Come here." **his wife whispered as she looked out the front window. Her eyes glued to the couple walking up the drive way **"They have a lot nerve showing up. She hasn't even seen Annie in ten years."**

Wiping his mouth, the male furrowed his brows together as he stepped a way ready to intervene **"I'll take care of it."** He told her before stepping out the front door. Shawna and Jerry were not welcomed here. They were not going to make a scene at his best friend's funeral and upset Annie.

Deborah, Randy's wife pulled Annie into a group of family and friends to distract her from the argument unfolding on the lawn. Knowing something was weird, Annie managed to escape the group to see what Randy was up to. Annie walked to the window seeing it for herself.

"**You have been poisoning her from two thousand miles away. You aren't going to do it here and not today." **The restaurant owner warned.

"**Randy..."** the young woman interrupted. Arms folded as she stepped out on the lawn. Her eyes drifted to Jerry. The last time she seen him his pants were around his ankles. Then they fell on her. She knew exactly why she came. She didn't know who called them, but she guessed they were looking for insurance money.

"**You're not welcomed. Get off my lawn or I'm calling the cops."**

_**Now**_

"**I'm getting too old for this shit!" **Randy came storming into the back where Annie and two other girls she worked with were gathered around gossiping. Scowling he looked at the young women **"Shouldn't you be doing something?" **Asking before heading back into the kitchen.

"**What's wrong with him?" **One asked while they all snickered. All too familiar with his temperament when dealing with the public. Business as usual.

"**Annie. You have visitors." **One of the cooks peeked in.

"**Holy. Shit…" **Slowly the two other women glanced over at the brunette with cheeky grins **"Is it him? Mister tall and rugged?" **Annie just smiled shrugging her shoulders. Like a pack of lions, the three gathered around the door spying on the two Winchesters.

"**That taller one is really cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."**

"**I like the other one."**

"**That one's off limits. He's Annie's."**

"**Abort they're looking!" **One warned. The three scattering away from the door.

"**Okay this is ridiculous I'm going out there." **Annie finally announced. The door pushed open. It felt like slow motion. Her eyes fell on Dean and slowly he turned, his eyes meeting hers while offering a soft smile. She felt like melted butter.


	6. lycanthrope

"**I didn't ask you to come over, so you could fix my garbage disposal." **The brunette sat at her kitchen table, her chin resting in her hand as her eyes watched Dean who was tucked under the sink with only his legs sticking out.

"**I wanted to." **The green-eyed male grunted as he fought putting the mechanism back together. It wasn't any of his business, he knew that, but she was so upset from the phone call the other day and it ended up making him upset too. He knew a good person when he seen one and Annie was as good as they come. Having her around did him some good as well. It sucked seeing her in that state. He wanted to do something nice for her. Help her out a bit. **"Your lawn needs to be mowed too. Don't try to stop me. I'll just do it anyways."**

"**Thank you." **She replied sweetly releasing a soft chuckle. All she could do was smile. He was a good man. How lucky was she that he took in an interest in her?

"**I was wandering something." **He finally spoke.

"**Um. Okay, what is it?"**

"**what can you tell me about Charlie?" **The hunter asked as casually as he could. Whether or not Charlie was involved with the murders. He was a threat and the boys needed to take care of him and his pack before something terrible happened. It was worrying that the monster had an interest Annie. They had an obvious history making her vulnerable for an attack. He would lose his absolute shit if anything happened to her.

"**Why?" **Annie questioned. **"He's just an idiot Dean. You don't need to worry about him." **She was used to Charlie. His crude behavior, his wild friends. The incident at the bar was old news for her. But, she was blissfully unaware of what he was. Her eyes stayed on Dean while he pulled himself up from the floor. The male leaned up against the counter, casually folding his arms across his chest.

"**I'm just curious." **He responded Cooley. Offering a small smile at the brunette.

Annie looked up at Dean studying him. Her brows furrowed in thought. **"Not much to say really..." **She stated. Annie removed herself from the table and walked over to the fridge. She didn't want to talk about Charlie. For one, she wasn't being very forthright. Something happened awhile back which caused her to be a target of his brand of harassment. She already seen how Dean reacted to his comments. What would he do if she told him what happened? Stalling she fished around the fridge for something to drink, finally grabbing two cans of Coca-Cola, one for her and other for Dean. Moving past the tall male. His hand wrapped playfully around her waist, pulling her in close. Dean leaned in leaving small kisses along her neck.

"**Dean!" **The brunette broke out into laughter, the whiskers on the hunter's chin tickling her skin. Gently, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder before pulling herself out of his hold.

"**Okay I'll behave." **Dean teased. His mischievous grin still playing on his lips. Reluctant to let her go, his hands lingered along her hips until his hands dropped allowing her to sit back down. Dean followed taking a seat across from Annie. Listening carefully to what she was going to tell him.

"**Charlie wasn't always like that. I met him awhile back when he moved here. He got hired as a line cook at the restaurant. He was nice enough. I only ever talked to him at work. Things started to get weird about a year ago..." **

Now Dean's interest was piqued. Leaning back in his chair listening to every word she said to him **"What changed?"**

Glancing over at Dean, she studied him for a moment while she decided how much she wanted to tell him…** "Hard to say… I know that his brother Jackson lived in South Dakota. Charlie left one day to go visit him. But, he was gone so long everyone kind of assumed he moved. He was gone for 5 months and one day he just showed up. He asked for his job back, started renting some old farmhouse in the country. He was just so different. He started hangout with bad people, committing crimes, fighting. Everyone thought maybe his brother got in trouble and that's why he came back. No one actually knows what happened."** Annie went quiet taking a sip of her soda. She didn't want to say anymore for whatever reason. There was more to this story and Dean could sense it. She was holding back, and he wanted to know what it was she felt she couldn't tell him.

"**What else?"** he questioned. His stare stayed on Annie watching her very carefully.

"**There is nothing else. That's it." **She smiled.

The hunter's brows furrowed in thought watching her shift uncomfortably in her chair. With how closed off she suddenly became he would have thought she was a werewolf herself. **"Annie. What is it?" **He pushed. He was going to get to the bottom of this whether she liked it or not.

She watched him for a minute. He really wasn't going to let this go, was he? She thought. Her eyes fell to the table. She was having a difficult time trying to bring up the 'incident' as she called it. **"He got fired for stealing… or that's what I've told everyone." **She hesitated as she took a breath **"I picked up a closing shift. Nights are quiet, so it was just Charlie and me working. He had been trying to get me to go out with him. I kept telling him no, obviously it was because he scares me. I had just closed for the night. I walked in the back to grab my keys and that's when he corned me."**

This was the point where the world-renowned hunter found himself uncomfortably shifting in his seat. He knew where this was going, and it took everything for him to not blow a fuse. He would have much rather she told him she was a werewolf. Clearing his throat, Dean removed himself from the table and moved to the counter with his back turned looking out the window.

"**I don't want to say anymore." **

"**What did he do Annie?" **Looking over at the brunette from over his shoulder. It was hard to stomach but every detail was fuel to slaughter that son of a bitch.

"**He started grabbing at me. Saying things like. How he seen the way I looked at him and that I was begging for this… he pushed me up against the wall and…. nothing happened. Randy happened to stop in and he found us. He took Charlie by the hair and threw him to the ground beating the crap out of him. We didn't press charges. Randy told him if he left quietly no one would find out."**

"**Jesus Christ." **That's all he could get out. He was fuming at this point. He had an entire arsenal in the trunk of the Impala. He could go find him and kill him tonight. Taking a breath, he wiped his mouth. **"He's dead. I'm going to blow his fucking brains out." **He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, without any warning. Annie's arms slipped around his torso.

"**Dean. Everything is okay… I'm okay." **Resting her head against his back. She could feel his body relaxing at her touch. Slowly the male turned himself around to face Annie. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in close. **"No, it's not." **Giving her a sympathetic look before giving her a gentle kiss upon the forehead.

_**Meanwhile…**_

On the out skirts of town, right off highway I-29 South was a small farmhouse in the middle of farm country. Once a thriving farmstead until the family who lived there sold the land and moved away. The house laid vacant for years until a local rental company bought the home, renting it out for cheap. That's when Charlie and his gang moved in. Appropriately enough it was now known as the party house. Wild parties and girls always coming and going. Not exactly low key for a group of supernatural beings trying to stay low. Hey, no one said they were smart. Charlie based their survival on his brother's philosophy of _"Blend in, act normal and no one will suspect a thing." _But maybe they should have tried a little bit harder.

A beautiful sunset of orange and purple cascaded over the open prairie. A quiet calm that you can only find on a countryside untouched by man and the poison that humanity brings. But that beauty seemed to miss the little Whitehouse below. It sounded like rolling thunder, the beat-up work truck cruising down the dirt road. Gravel and dust being shot out from underneath its wheels. The party house was slowly approaching. On the lawn was a small gathering. The yelling and laughter soon penetrated the silence that had occupied the driver. The old Ford came to a sudden stop as it pulled up alongside the old house.

"**Don't be a little bitch, fucking hit me!" **The young man started laughing. Sitting on the porch were three others looking on as they watched their friends spar. Which was a nice way of saying beating the shit out of each other until one tapped out.

"**What are you two pussy's gonna do kiss?" **The male in the truck yelled as he stepped out. Moving to the bed of the truck he started pulling out cases of beer **"Don't stand there grab some of this shit. Where's Charlie?"**

"**Holy shit took you long enough Mac." **One said as they all gathered around grabbing their treasure of booze **"Inside. Still crying about what happened in the bar."**

"**For fuck sakes."**

All six men gathered into their den of sin like the literal pack of wolves they were. They all moved to the kitchen table where they placed their alcohol before digging in. Mac grabbed a beer for himself and one for Charlie who was planted in front of the TV sulking over the ass kicking Dean handed him.

"**Dude you got to get over it." **Tossing the bud light over to his friend. **"Annie fucking hates you. It's never going to happen with her. Move on."**

"**Fuck that little bitch, this has nothing to do with her." **Charlie groaned as he cracked open his beer taking a long sip.

"**So, what? That guy upset you that much?" **Mac asked clearly unaware of what was going on.

"**What are you ladies doing in there?"**

"**Shut the fuck up Tommy! We are talking!" **Charlie snapped at the youngest member of their group.

"**Are you that fucking stupid? That wasn't just some guy. That was Dean Winchester." **He explained. Becoming aggravated when he didn't get a response. **"He's a hunter. Pay attention moron. A fucking famous one too. That motherfucker and his giant brother killed MY brother. They killed Jackson."**

"**Oh, shit dude. What are you going to do?"**

"**I have a few things in mind." **His brows furrowed in thought as he went to light his cigarette. **"Kill them for one thing. But they are tricky sons of bitches." **He stated as he took a drag. **"If we can ambush them... we can get to them before they can get the upper hand. They took Jackson. We'll have to take something from them.**

"**Like, a waitress?" **Mac offered with a cheeky grin.

"**Yes. Like a waitress." **Charlie repeated returning the grin. **"That jackass Dean is in love with Annie. He hasn't left her side since he rolled into town. I think that's the leverage we need."**

"**How we going to do this?"**

"**I need to figure out the details, but until then just keep doing what I tell you to do. Keep an eye on the other four they have caused enough trouble already."**

"**You got it boss."**

_Back at Annie's house._

The two found themselves cuddled up to each other on Annie's bed. Annie's head laid across Dean's chest. Listening to the heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. It was so calming. She felt so at peace with him. **"Thump. Thump." **She whispered mimicking the sounds of his heart.

Smiling to himself, the hunter peeked one eye open **"Go to sleep. This nap was your idea." **He whispered in his tired state before closing his eyes once more. The brunette shifted her body weight snuggling into his side. Everything felt so perfect. These were the moments she wished could last forever. As quickly as Dean started to fall asleep, he was woken by the ringing of his phone.

"**Sorry." **He apologized as he regrettably moved Annie. They were so comfortable. Letting out a soft grunt as he reached for the phone. He answered the call **"What is it Sam?"**

"**So, unrelated to our case. But, I got a lead on some vamps." **

This got Dean's full attention. **"No shit?" **pulling himself up, he sat at the edge of the bed putting his shoes back on **"Where are you?" **sending apologetic glances at Annie. **"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in 10 don't move." **He loved his time with Annie and wished he could spend every minute with her but unfortunately for him he had a job to do. **"I'm sorry. Sam needs help with something. I got to go." **

"**When do you think you'll be back?" **She asked with a hopeful smile. Having him around was easily the best part of her day.

"**I'm not sure. Depends on how long this takes." **Taking a deep breath, he reached across cupping his hand underneath her chin. Giving her a gentle kiss. It was almost painful to leave her. He really didn't want to. Their lips lingering **"Shit."** He groaned. **"I really have to go." **Forcing himself away from her.

"**Okay but this big comfy bed and Netflix will be waiting for you." **She teased.

Finally, Dean made his way out of Annie's home. Sam was waiting for him and all he wanted to do was go back inside and lay down with her. The driver side door opened, and Dean slid into his rightful spot. Adjusting the rearview mirror, the hunter looked up staring at his reflection **"I'm in deep." **He thought out loud. He didn't expect to fall this hard.


	7. Give into Me

**warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit material.**

When Dean left Annie's, he met up with Sam outside of _Midway Lanes Club & Trophy. _You wouldn't think a bowling alley would be a hot spot for vampires, but you would be wrong. Bowling alleys are open late, offer a hangout spot for the younger crowd and usually have a bar for older patrons who don't want to deal with obnoxious teenagers. It makes for a buffet for things that go bump in the night. Left to his own devices Sam found himself at the lanes entertaining himself with a one-man game. That's when he noticed the group hanging out at the bar eyeing the place. When you have been hunting as long as the Winchesters, you develop a hunter's eye. You can pick out the oddities that no one else can, like a predator picking out its next meal. The vampires must have recognized Sam as a hunter because as soon as they spotted him they bolted. Sam gave them a short head start before he followed them. While tailing them, he was led to an old abandoned house located on the outskirts of down town Bismarck. Old neighborhood that had long been forgotten. Once they city grew this area was left in the dust to rot.

It had been a long night and wasn't the quick grocery run Dean was hoping for. The hunter had a lot on his mind and it wasn't vampires. The goal was to get back to Annie as soon as possible. The older hunter returned with his brother to the vampires hide out. Staying up through the night they had staked out the house waiting for the right opportunity to attack. It wasn't until noon that the boys found a spot and the boys took it.

"**Oh shit!" **Dean felt his body being thrown across the room contacting the wall behind him. Dust and old dry wall fell on top of the hunter as he tried to pull himself from the floor. Gasping for the breath that was knocked out of him.** "Son of a bitch..." **he mumbled in agony as he struggled to his feet. Immediately grabbing his side, he only hoped his ribs weren't broken **"Sam! Behind you!" **The hunter warned. Lifting his arm, he covered his face as the machete Sam was swinging sliced right through the vamp's neck.

The door to the impala flung open as both men frantically searched for some sort of first aid. Those vamps put up one hell of a fight. Dean didn't exactly go in with his A game and was uncharacteristically sloppy. Rummaging through weapons and take out bags from launch, Deans hands came across a half full bottle of bourbon. Using his teeth, he pulled the cork out. Looking down at the bottle he was holding he shifted hands pouring the contents across his bloody knuckles. Wincing at the familiar sting. Shifting his weight, the hunter leaned up against the front end of the Impala while he waited for Sam. He had to admit as he stared off into the mid-day sky, the Midwest was sure pretty. He couldn't help but think of the dark-haired beauty waiting patiently for him. It was weird, being with Annie had brought up feelings he had long since forgotten. A longing for change. Lost in a day dream, his mind wandered. Him and Annie cruising the west coast, sunshine, her hair blowing in the wind as she turns around to smile. Made retirement sound pretty good. Soon the hunter was pulled back to reality as Sam slumped next to him offering a cold beer from their cooler.

"**Are your ribs broken?"**

"**Nah, just sore." **Dean shrugged as he cracked open the beer, bringing the beverage to his lips. This was nice. They hadn't done this in a while. The two of them sharing a beer, talking after a hunter. Long overdue too.

"**That's good now the two of you can still, you know." **Sam teased.

"**Actually..."** Dean started. His eyes drifted to his feet as his boots kicked at the gravel **"We haven't done THAT yet…" **he admitted.

For a moment the younger hunter just stared at him. This was his brother, right? Dean Winchester, Ladies man? **"It's because she found out you fart in your sleep."** Snickering to himself. Grown men who still had the humor of 12-year-olds.

"**Shut up. It's just different with her Sam." **Dean started. It didn't take Sam long to figure out his brother really was falling for this girl **"I can't sleep. I'm thinking about her all the time. She's nice to everyone, she's always smiling. Soft spoken..." **he trailed off a bit before taking a sip from his beer **"I haven't felt like this since..."**

"**Since what?"**

"**Since…. Lisa." **God it had been years since he spoken her name. She was the last woman he cared so deeply for. It was terrifying having those feelings again.

"**Shit. Are you going to tell her?"**

"**I've thought about it. I don't know, maybe." **Dean's brows furrowed while he rubbed the scruff of his chin.

"**Do you think that's a good idea?"**

"**Not even a little bit." **But he was a gambling man after all.

The two brothers sat out there for a good two hours before finally calling it. It was nice just catching up and bull shitting like the good old days. Dean dropped Sam off at their motel. Exhausted, Sam was going to catch up on sleep. Dean took the Impala, finally getting back to Annie. There was that awkward conversation with her immediately asking why his hands were so beat up. Dean of course had to lie and simply explained that him and Sam started fucking around and it got out of control. She seemed to accept his answer, but it was uncertain how much she believed him. Tired himself, the hunter finally was able to take that nap he wanted earlier. He was out cold for a while. He didn't know how long he had been a sleep but when he woke up it was already dark.

Slowly his eyes opened from his slumber. The room was dark with only the light from the hallway shining through. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the hunter slowly pulled himself from the bed. The house was so quiet he wandered if Annie had stepped out. Moving through the hall he quickly found himself where the kitchen met the living room. There she was. The green-eyed male quietly leaned against the wall admiring her perfection. Her back was turned unaware he was there. She was so beautiful he thought. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders, slightly messy, no makeup, relaxed in her gray t-shirt and Wonder Woman boxer shorts. She was reading the news paper and it was the sexiest he had ever seen her. So unapologetically herself. There was a creak in the flooring where he stood alerting the young woman of his presence.

"**Hey, you're awake." **She greeted. Smiling as she looked over her shoulder. The hunter didn't move he just wanted to watch her a little longer. He was painting a picture. This moment right here would be the one he would think back on fondly. It was a good memory. The brunette turned her back once more and Dean removed himself from the wall he was posted up on. Coming up behind Annie, he slipped his arms around her frame, nuzzling his face into her neck taking in her scent. She smelt sweet like raspberries.

"**You're awfully affectionate." **She teased playfully. Turning herself around so she was now facing the male.

"**I don't know. I missed you." **The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. His eyes closed at the sensation of her hand caressing his cheek.

"**You're sweet." **Leaning in, her soft lips meeting his before slowly parting. Looking up her brown eyes met his. It was like looking into the night sky and the hunter was left speechless. Dean's gaze never faltered. His rough finger tips slowly danced along her soft skin working their way up her thigh before his hands rested along her waist. The hunter closed the distance, their bodies pressed together, cornering Annie against the counter.

Goosebumps formed at his very touch, her heart started racing. Soon she felt his hands sneaking their way under her shirt resting around her mid-section. Without warning the hunter grabbed Annie setting her on the counter top. Dean's lips found themselves at the base of her neck, nipping and kissing along up to her ear before finding their way towards her own. **"What do you want?" **The hunters gravely voice whispered into her ear.

Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt. He was so close she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. If she wasn't sitting, she would have gone weak in the knees just by the way he was looking at her. Nervously, she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck **"I want you…" **she finally admitted. She felt his hold grow tighter. He didn't speak while lifting her from the counter and carrying her to the bedroom.

Gently, Dean laid Annie down against the mattress. Hovering above her, he leaned in kissing her passionately. Her fingers grazed along the waistline of his jeans. Her hands gently traveled down searching for his belt buckle, feeling how noticeably tight his pants had become. The darkness of the room masking the blushing of her cheeks. Her fingers fought to remove his belt, Dean quickly pulling at his pants in assistance, unintentionally falling over in his urgency. All he could hear was the sweet sound of her laughter. Crawling up next to her, his eyes traced her body. His hand grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it up just enough to expose her breasts. Seductively inching his lips closer to her chest, his hot breath lingering against her skin then making contact as he left a trail of small kisses down to her navel. It was like a fire was running through her entire body. Her eyes closed as she bit the bottom of her lip.

The hunter smiled sensing she was getting aroused. One hand reached up massaging her breast gently while the other played peekaboo along the waistline of her shorts. He tugged lightly then pulled them down completely. Slowly his lips moved toward her hips, kissing and nipping. In one fluid motion, pulled her just a little bit closer. Gently, she felt him spread her legs, his breath along the inside of her thigh. Then, there he was in her most sensitive spot. Softly rubbing with the right amount of pressure. Soon his breath grew heavier. Her entire body started to ache. Her hands gripping at the sheets beneath them. She wanted so much to scream out how he was making her feel. But this was too perfect. He lingered longer then he had anywhere else. Gentle and slow at first, then harder and with more urgency. She ached for the Climax that she was so close to. Dean's hand held her thigh a little tighter as her leg began to shake from pure ecstasy. She was going to lose control and she didn't think she could stop herself from screaming out. She could feel herself coming to the finish line. Her breath grew heavy, her heart was racing. Pulling tightly at her sheets, she felt herself release. The moan she was desperately trying to keep in finally escaping her lips. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever experienced.

The hunter rubbed her leg softly, watching as she came down from ecstasy. Pulling himself up. He removed his shirt throwing it across the floor. Laying beside Annie, looking over at her. The Hunter smirked cheekily at her. Annie gently pushed him away as he laughed playfully at how flushed he got her. But they weren't done yet. It was his turn now.

Annie moved on top of him. Smiling as she looked down into his brilliantly green eyes. Leaning forward, she slowly kissed his neck, then down his chest and finally to his stomach. Her hand gently grazed along him, feeling how excited he was becoming. The same ache she had only a few moments ago. But, he stopped her. She wasn't allowed to go any further. The hunter grabbed her, sliding her down on to him. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest as he thrusted upwards gently making her moan. His head lifted off the pillow watching her every movement. Her head fell back slightly as her hair fell in front of her face. The way the moonlight caught her just right. She was beautiful. Reaching up, he brushed the messy locks out of her face. He wanted to look at her. All of her. A gentle moan escaped his lips as she rocked back into him. Their bodies working together to find their perfect rhythm. Their eyes met, and he pulled her face down to him. Kissing her as they passionately made love.

He loved her.


	8. BYOB

North Dakota is well known for its frigid cold. Averaging winters with twenty below conditions and snow falls up to thirty inches. Starting in November the cold season last's all the way into April. For six months North Dakotans won't see sunlight. Bordering Canada, residents often experience arctic type weather. Which answers the question why the state is so under populated. However, on the other end of the spectrum. The state experiences some of the hottest days of the year. Especially in September when the summer is coming to an end and suddenly an _Indian Summer _hits. Unseasonably hot weather that sneaks up on everyone as fall approaches. Averaging ninety- and above-degree weather. This year was no exception and the Winchesters found themselves on a stake out with a thermometer reading of 98 degrees.

Dean had spent the night with Annie like he had been doing almost every night since they first met. They were inseparable. This time was different, the lovebirds consummated their relationship. Something that was only to be a short fling now had the two falling harder then they should have allowed. When they boys were hanging out after they killed the vampires, Dean told Sam what Annie had told him, Charlie, his brother, South Dakota. While Dean was getting ready to leave his lady loves, Sam took a trip up to the diner where they had been spending so much time. The two hunters built up a nice relationship with the folks up there. The consensus was if Annie liked Sam and Dean that was good enough for everyone else. Sam was picking up some breakfast when one of the younger cooks approached him. Voluntarily telling the younger Winchester about a party happening that night. As luck would have it this party was being thrown by the big bad wolf himself Charlie Lawrence. Sam was able to get directions and it was game time.

It was a quarter after noon and the sun was at its highest. Perhaps they should have picked a better time to do this, but hunting doesn't stop because of weather. You suck it up and do it anyways. It was blistering hot. The worst part was they ditched the Impala a few miles back and were now walking through some farmers wheat field. It was itchy and hot. It wasn't a dry heat either when there is a slight breeze, oh no. It was muggy, sticky and miserable. The boys ditched their long layers down to their under shirts. Sam was ready shoot himself in the foot just to get out of this situation. Dean on the other hand was in unnoticeably high spirits.

"**It's a great day to be alive Sammy!" **the older male announced filling the agonizing silence that was building between them. Ignoring the fact, he was sweating profusely, and his black shirt was completely pitted out.

Sam gave Dean a side eye as he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same **"Why are you so happy?" **He questioned. Focusing his attention back to where he was walking. He was pretty sure he had just stepped in deer poop.

"**Why shouldn't I be? The sun is shinning. I'm hunting with my brother. I got a girl I'm crazy about." **Smiling to himself as he took in the fresh air.

However, Sam was no dummy and knew his brother probably better than he knew himself. Taking a pause his hazel eyes narrowed before he shook his head **"You two had sex didn't you." **He huffed. **"That didn't take long." **He totally called it before he even said anything.

"**I prefer to call it making love. Yes, we sure did!" **He started whistling merrily while he walked ahead.

"**You're a piece of work you know that." **Sam quickly added.

"**What can I say…" **Dean started in with a cheeky grin

"**Don't." **Sam was so not in the mood for his brother right now.

"**She love's the Dean..." **

"**Seriously?" **Please stop Sam started to think.

"**She's crazy about the D!" **

"**Stop!" **

"**She can't get enough of the D!" **He was hilarious and Sam fucking knew it too. **"Fine. I'm done now." **

"**Thank you. Pay attention." **This was going to be a long mission. The plan was to stake out the house all day and night. See who's leaving and going from the house. Then at night see what type of activities where happening when the sun went down.

It took the brothers two hours to cross the endless sea of wheat. When you are driving past comfortably in your car, with your air conditioning and your radio. It's nice and kind of pretty. But when you are walking through it while in the middle of a heat wave the beauty is a bit lost. Sam affectionately referred to it as middle earth but even that would have been better then this endless nothing. In the distance the boys could see the Old house appearing in the distance. A lonely structure in the middle of know where. It was hard to miss. There were very few trees around, so the boys took cover in the closest shelterbelt to the house. That's where they stayed the rest of the night. It wasn't ideal but provided some much-needed shade. Literally the entire time they were watching the house, there was zero activity. But when the moon came out that's when the action started.

**9:00pm**

The sun had set finally cooling the earth below. The boys were still hidden away in trees a good distance from the house, using binoculars to spy on the activity happening. The lawn filled up with people fast. There had to have been at least 30 bodies accounted for and growing as the party went on. Loud music, laughing and yelling echoed across the night sky. Some were sitting around a fire bullshitting and others were rough housing. Everything felt very typical for a party which was disappointing for the Winchesters. So far, they had no evidence of wrong doing and you can't really kill someone for being a piece of shit.

"**Which ones Charlie?" **Sam asked.

"**The douche bag with the man bun." **Dean huffed as he finished off their last bottle of water **"Sam what are we doing? They are monsters. Let's just take care of them and get this over with." **

"**W****e are severely out numbered. We need a plan that doesn't get us slaughtered." **

"**I'd take that gamble." **Dean replied. He really had no problem throwing caution to the wind.

There was a break in the conversation as the two men continued watching the party unfold. While on the surface everything felt normal the truth was not everything was at it seems. Sam picked up on that.

"**Dude, what's wrong with this picture?" **Sam finally asked.

"**Outside the fact that we are sitting here doing nothing? I don't know Sam. What?" **Dean replied in frustration.

"**Have you noticed that there are no women? It's all dudes..." **The younger male pointed out.

"**What's your point? If I was a chick I wouldn't be hanging around these idiots either."**

"**My point is Dean. If these are the werewolves that murdered all those women, wouldn't you think this would be a good opportunity to bring in a couple?" **The way Dean perked up it was easy to tell that Sam grabbed his attention. **"Something's up." **He added.

Dean rubbed his chin in thought. His brows furrowed as he spoke up **"They're laying low. Trying not to draw attention to themselves. They are planning something." **

"**Yeah but what?" **

"**I don't know Sammy but we gotta stay on our toes." **Pulling himself to his feet. The green-eyed male stretched out his arms looking around. He was exhausted and really needed a stiff drink or two. **"Let's get cleaned up and call it a night."**

"**What is it man?" **Mac asked out of curiosity as he took a seat next to Charlie on the front porch of the house. The party had a great turn out, but their fearless leader wasn't as relaxed as he should have been.

"**You see that group of trees over there?" **Charlie motioned. **"Those fucking hunters have been in there watching us all goddamn day. They are planning an ambush I fucking know it." **His brows narrowed as he took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground. Letting out the smoke he looked over at Mac motioning for him to follow him back into the house, so they could talk in private.


	9. The 'L' Word

What is love? Everyone has their own idea of what love is and each experience is different. But being loved is not the same thing as loving. For Annie it was the first time she kicked a soccer ball. It was Sunday morning pancakes with her dad. It was finding the courage to accept herself. It was realizing it was okay she didn't have all the answers. Because she wasn't a question. She wasn't a problem. It was returning home after being away for a long time. It was an experience. When Annie felt it, she didn't walk she ran. When she looked at Dean boy did she feel it.

For Dean it was an emotional experience that filled in the empty spaces. It was the smell of fresh brewed coffee in the morning. It was sitting in the Impala rocking out to his favorite songs. It was yelling at Cas for two hours because he didn't check in. It was the first time he met Annie and watching her walk away leaving his heart screaming like a car alarm. It was looking at her from that day forward like he was seeing the ocean for the first time after years of jumping over puddles. How do you stop loving the ocean after it left you breathless?

It had been an ideal afternoon. A quiet one stuck inside as the ground got saturated in much needed rain. The brunette was curled in a chair next to her bedroom window. Her head rested against the wall as her eyes stared aimlessly out the window watching rain drops splash against the glass. She hummed to herself the tune of a song she heard on the radio. Her mind was restless. She was thinking about Dean. She always thought about Dean. Even though he was laying in her bed a few feet away she couldn't find the courage to say the eloquently rehearsed lines she practiced in the mirror while she was alone. It was unfair what he was doing to her. How she felt. She didn't know anything about him because he didn't want to tell her anything. He was a complete mystery. He never tells her what he and his brother were doing. He shows up with random bruises and scratches covered up with excuses. He drank a lot. Yet, here she was falling harder then she ever thought possible. This wasn't lust. No, this was love. She wanted to tell him. The timing wasn't right. But was it ever?

"**What are you doing over there?" **The hunter stirred from his mid-afternoon nap. The rain called for relaxation. The stake out was exhausting and in his opinion kind of a bust though Sam felt differently. But all Dean wanted to do was see his girl. _His girl…_ yeah, he liked how that sounded. Annie didn't work today, it was perfect. Just the two of them and T.V. Rerun's. The green-eyed male rolled onto his side, so he was facing the brunette.

"**Just thinking."** Annie smiled warmly as she continued to watch the street below.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows. Quietly observing her. It made his heart hurt. How much he cared about her. It scared him. It was such an unfiltered feeling. She was so good, and he felt like garbage all the time. He was always lying to her. Annie deserved better then him. Yet here she still was. Somehow, she made him think about a life without hunting. How unreasonable was it really to think he could have a life? Every time she smiled like she was right now it made him feel like Jell-O. She could tell him to do whatever she wanted, and he would do it. He didn't have a lot of experience with this stuff, but he knew. This was love he was feeling.

"**Come here." **Dean finally said after a minute. Motioning her over to the bed.

Lifting her head, her dark eyes drifted over to Dean as he patted the empty space next to him. Smiling, Annie pulled herself from her chair and made her way over to the bed curling up next to Dean. The brunette rolled onto her side, so she was facing him.

"**How do you do that? Smile all the time?" **

"**I don't know." **There she went again smiling as a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

It felt like his soul was burning as he looked into her eyes. It was mesmerizing. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Gently, Dean reached over tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Without saying a word, the hunter gently touched his finger to her forehead running a trail down her nose. Smiling to himself as she crinkled her nose.

"**What is going on in that mind of yours?" **He asked in a whisper, she was noticeably quiet today. Annie wasn't chatty but today less than usual.

"**Nothing… just stuff." **Annie replied after a short pause. Then without being provoked… **"Actually…"**

"**uh oh." **Dean replied playfully **"What is it?"** he encouraged.

"**I—umm." **Her smile slipped away as her lip quivered a bit. This was hard, and she couldn't find the words. She didn't want to think it over anymore; her mind was made up. She felt a lump form in her throat as her anxiety started to rise **"I—just." **maybe she couldn't do it after all she thought to herself. Her eyes stayed on Dean who was patiently hanging onto her every word.

"**Annie?" **Dean asked softly. Whatever it was she was. mulling it over in her head. It must have been serious.

Biting her lip, Annie pulled herself up. She sat there watching the male. Her brows narrowed while her eyes nervously darted away from him, suddenly the stitching of her quilt had never been so interesting. The silence grew, and the hunter soon found himself sitting up too. She had to say it, she had stalled enough already. Whatever happens, happens. She took a breath and finally… **"I think I love you..."** she couldn't look at him when she said it. Her heart felt like it was going to bust through her chest. She felt stupid. Thinking it and saying it were two separate things and now she wanted to crawl under a rock. She refused to look over at him and he hadn't said anything, which was worst then him saying she was an idiot. She would have preferred that.

The hunter who always had something to say suddenly found himself incapable to form words. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting those words to come from her mouth. Overwhelmed being the best way to explain how he was feeling. His heart raced and suddenly he noticed his hands nervously shaking as he rubbed the back of his head. They hadn't known each other long. He knew how he felt, and he thought he was crazy for feeling it so quickly. Hearing that confirmation. It was everything. The hunter then released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Finally, he knew what he had to do no matter how foreign it felt. Reaching across, he placed his hand gently on the back of Annie's neck **"I need you to look at me." **He could feel her insecurity pouring from her. Slowly the brunette looked over at him. Her hand gently brushing away the tears she no longer could hold back. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers. Squeezing his eyes shut… **"I love you, Annie." **He whispered. It felt so unnatural saying those words out loud but at the same time it felt so right. Pulling away he cupped his hand under her chin as he pressed his lips against hers. Letting the kiss linger. The brunette wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his shoulder. Dean repeating the same action. That's all he wanted to do was hold her. Nothing could beat the way he was feeling right now. It was both terrifying and exciting, yet he felt so human.

While the two relished in their admission for each other, there was still uncertainty lingering silently in the air. Like, what was going to happen when Dean and Sam had to leave? How long could Dean keep lying to her about who he was?


	10. When The Walls Come Down

The back tires of the Impala kicked up dirt on the back-country road. The windows were rolled down with wind blowing through Annie's hair. Her arm hung loosely out the window, her hand dancing along with the breeze. It made her feel like she could fly away. Her head turned so she was looking at Dean. His eyes followed the dirt road. A look of contentment replaced the quizzical look he usually carried. Then, he caught her staring. A soft smile slipped across Annie's lips as his eyes met hers for a moment. Dean in return reached across caressing her cheek. This was what happiness felt like. Something neither one had felt in a long time.

The Impala was now stopped. They drove further than they had planned but it was worth it. It was an ideal summer afternoon. The weather was beautiful. Sun was shining and there had been a cool breeze to combat the heat. Just Dean and Annie without the burden of what was facing them under city lights. It was still light, but the sun was getting closer to setting. It was cooling off and the sun hung a little lower. Annie posted herself up against the front end of the Impala, Dean was soon to follow with beers for both. Dean took his place next to Annie leaving no space between them.

"**Do you believe in Aliens?" **Annie suddenly asked out of the blue. Her eyes squinted into a quizzical look as she looked off in the other direction. She was half joking but also half serious. There was more to the question then just the face value indicated by her trailing words.

"**I believe in Fairies..."**

"**What?" **cocking a brow as she looked over at Dean with curiosity.

"**I don't know. Do you?" **bringing the attention back to the original question.

Her expression softened as she looked off into the sunset. _I could look at her all day…_ Dean thought to himself. Suddenly Annie took a breath while sipping her beer... **"Definitely." **Nodding to herself. Then there came a pause. **"Dean. The other day you asked how I smile all the time… do you remember that?"**

The first thought that came to mind was how could he forget? **"Yes." **He replied casually.

"**I don't…" **The brunette replied. Turning to face Dean. **"I cry a lot too." **A warm smile slipped across her lips as the hunter studied her for a minute. **"I think about life a lot." **Dean's brows furrowed into a confused expression. He couldn't understand how she could be so positive about that.

"**I think about things I didn't say. Things I didn't do. It's just kind of sad that life is more than who we are. Crying makes me feel better…" **

"**I don't like thinking about that stuff… how does that make you feel better?"**

The brunette shrugged her shoulders **"It's just how I cope with things. Like how some people cope in other ways…" **Her eyes darted to the beer he was pressing to his lips. The two made eye contact and the hunter slowly pulled the bottle away from his mouth. He quickly realized this conversation wasn't about her. It was for him. She was trying to get him to open-up. **"It's ok Dean. To let people in…" **Her stare lingered on him a little longer before she looked away to nurse her own beer.

His head turned to the opposite direction. It was hard. He felt like he was drowning. He wanted to tell her everything, but he just couldn't it was dangerous and reckless. **"Annie." **He started. She loved him. He loved her, and he knew he owed it to her to be honest with her. He couldn't do it. She wouldn't feel the same way about him anymore. That was the fear.

"**You can let me in…" **Annie added. Lightly leaning into Dean's shoulder. He didn't say anything, his green eyes stayed focused on his boots. Annie didn't press it. He was dealing with stuff, that she could tell. But whatever it was. He didn't have to deal with it alone. She just wanted him to know that.

A silence fell over them. Dean's thoughts now playing racquetball in his head. He cleared his throat, rubbing the scruff of his chin before finishing off his beer. **"I'm no angel. I'm really good at holding grudges…" **Suddenly opening-up. Annie looked over at him. The walls he had built up for so many years slowly coming down little by little. **"I don't know how many people I've let down or how many hearts I broke. You don't have to dig too deep to find dirt on me. But I'm cleaning up my act and I'm starting to stand the person I see in the mirror. I'm far from perfect but I'm better than I use to be." **He turned to look at Annie who was hanging onto his every word. She was speechless. She had never heard him talk like that. She did the only thing she could think of. She reached across taking his hand and just held it.

"**I'm crazy about you. That's all I know. Just tell me what you want Annie and I'll be that..."**

Her brows fell forward as she looked up at him. Taking a breath, she pulled him in, their foreheads pressed together, their stares never leaving each other. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek… **"I just want you Dean." **She whispered. She had said that before. But this time the meaning meant so much more. Pressing her other hand against his heart. She felt his hand hold hers in place as their lips locked into a kiss.

The sun had completely set now. Dean wasn't planning on staying the night, but things of course changed. Dean had disappeared down the hall. He received a phone call from someone named Cas. That's what he referred to them as. She wasn't sure who they were, but they seemed rather important to Dean. Annie wasn't going to ask either. She knew he wasn't going to tell her.

Annie had moved across the room to her bedroom window. She was going to close the blinds when something caught her eye. There was a truck she never seen before sitting in front of her house. Her eyes locked on it for a very long time. Normally she would have assumed it belonged to someone visiting her neighbors. Not this time. It looked painfully out of place and the longer she stared down at it the more it felt like someone was staring back at her. It was enough to send a chill down her spine.

Suddenly, she felt Dean's arms wrapping around her frame as he rested his chin against her shoulder. She hadn't noticed he had returned from his phone call. A smile crept across her lips while he started singing in her ear… **"****She was a black-haired beauty with big dark eyes…" **as he kissed along her neck… **"****Workin' on our night moves..." **She could feel him smiling. Then without warning he grabbed Annie playfully tossing her on the bed. Annie was left laughing with Dean crawling above her giving her small kisses all over starting on her forehead, moving to her temple, cheek, nose, and finally her lips. Quickly pulling himself up, the hunter went back to the window closing the blinds for Annie. Leaving the two unaware of what was lurking below.

"**Shit. I wanted to see her get naked."**

"**Do you do that a lot Tommy, lurk outside women's windows at night? You're sick you know that?" **Mac responded in disbelief. A bit ironic coming from the murderous werewolf.

"**What? She's hot."**

"**Just shut the fuck up. We are on recon pay attention." **The older male barked.

"**Jesus Christ lighten up… besides we have been following them all damn day and guess what? That fuckin lumber jack hasn't left her side like I predicted. We are wasting our time. Let's just slaughter them both and get it over with already."**

"**No! Charlie has a plan. Hunters are unpredictable… we need to be patient. Give it time something's bound to happen..." **Mac's eyes glanced over to the younger male sitting beside him. Looking up into the rearview mirror he noticed a patrol car doing a drive through in the neighborhood. **"Let's go before we draw any attention to ourselves."**


	11. Hard Place

Bopping her head to music playing through her head phones while she strolled down the sidewalk of her neighborhood. The neighbors probably thought she was nuts rocking out to the music only she could hear but she could careless. It was surprisingly cool out today. Perfect weather for a walk. Dean and Sam had plans today, giving Annie freedom to do as she pleased. Her hands pulled on the collar of her jacket. Well actually, it was Dean's. He left it at her place again. He did that a lot. He would say he forgot, but Annie felt he did it on purpose. She borrowed it anyways. Pulling at the fabric she pressed it against her face. A soft smile spread across her lips. It smelt like him.

Sam was slummed in a chair almost comatose. He had been reading but stopped an hour ago. The boys found a_ Lost in Space _marathon playing on some low rated cable station and the concept of time no longer existed. The episode they were watching went to a commercial break the perfect time for Sam to take a leak. Shifting in his spot, the male stretched out his arms as he looked around the motel room. His eyes fell to his brother who was searching around the room.

"**Dude. What are you doing?"**

"**Nothing. I'm looking for my jacket…" **The older male mumbled as he looked under his bed. Pulling himself back to his feet.

"**You probably left it at Annie's." **Sam offered as he moved past Dean to get to the bathroom.

"**Oh shit. I think I did. Fuck it. I'll get it later." **But, Dean still didn't feel satisfied. It was the strangest feeling. Something else was wrong and it wasn't his missing jacket. His brows furrowed together in thought as he rubbed his chin. Without any warning he grabbed his keys and went out to the Impala. He had disappeared for five minutes before returning. The door to their room flung open, slamming behind him as the hunter moved frantically. He dumped his shoe box on his bed and started to rummage through the contents.

"**What is it?" **Sam watched on. Dean didn't give him a response right away. **"Dean!"** he barked trying to get his attention.

_Danger! Danger! Dean Winchester._ The hunter ran his hand through his hair. His green eyes wide as he slowly looked over to Sam. **"Some of my ID's are missing…" **his jaw clinched at the very thought of his mistake **"Sam. I—I think I left them in my jacket."**

"**What!" **Sam just stared at him for a moment. This was a rarity usually he was on the other end of this. **"Dean. What the hell! " **He went off he couldn't control himself. This was so reckless of him. **"First why were you carrying multiple at one time and secondly, why did you keep them in your jacket?"**

Dean didn't even know what to say. He couldn't even be mad at Sam for freaking out on him. This was fucking stupid… **"I don't know! I took two separate ID's and credit cards. I used one to buy gas and the other to buy beer." **Which was legit. They never used the same ID for purchases at least not in the same day. **"I put them in my pocket and forgot about them. I must have been…" **the hunter stopped himself. Suddenly the conversation they had the night he took Annie out the first time came back to haunt him.

"**You were what Dean? Distracted!" **

"**Yes! Fine, is that what you want me to say? I was distracted and fucked up!"**Dean threw his hands in the air before rubbing his eyes in frustration.

That walk was exactly what she needed. Annie felt so relaxed and so at peace. Upon entering her home. The brunette when to hang up Dean's jacket knowing he would be asking about it. She knew how this conversation would go because they had it many times before. He will text asking if she seen it. She'd say yes. He would drive over and she would tell him **"Missing something?" **it was honestly adorable and one of her favorite interactions with him. Slipping the jacket off, Annie went to place it on the coat rack but missed. The jacket hit the floor and Annie went to retrieve it. Lifting the jacket from the floor something caught her eye. Something had fallen out of one of the pockets. Naturally she went to pick it up to put it back where it belonged. But, she got more than she bargained for. Flipping over the card, her stomach sank. It had Dean's picture but under a different name and wasn't Kansas issued. She obviously was never meant to see that. Quickly she went to put the card back trying to erase the whole thing from memory but discovered another one in his pocket. Same thing. His face, different name and different state. All she could get out was … **"What the fuck?" **

"**Dude. Where are you going?" **

"**I'm going to Annie's before she finds those ID's!" **Unknown to the hunter it was already too late.

It was one of the worst drives ever. Dean broke every driving law possible. Speeding, running stop signs and red lights. He was trying to beat the clock and didn't know what to expect when he arrived. He hoped that she didn't find them. But he was bracing himself for the absolute worst. He was trying to come up with an excuse to explain it all away, but, it was exactly as it looked. The drive felt like it took an eternity though according to the clock he made it in record time. The Impala pulled up in front of the house. His eyes fell to the drive way. Her car was there. Then as he put it in park, his eyes drifted to the front door. **"Shit..." **there she was sitting on the front steps. The brunette lifted her head and as soon she made eye contact, she pulled herself from the steps and walked back into her house. The way she had looked at him was unsettling and immediately the hunter knew he was screwed. Wiping his mouth, the hunter looked up in the rear-view mirror. He couldn't avoid this. Giving himself a nod for encouragement he opened the door to the Impala and headed up to the house.

"**Annie?" **Dean asked cautiously as he moved toward the kitchen where Annie was. He was treading on water and had to be careful. **"Everything okay?" **

He didn't get a response from her at first. Annie's back faced him. Her hands pressed against the counter like she was holding herself there. Her head turned slightly before looking over her shoulder towards Dean **"You know the answer to that..." **She was finally able to get out. She turned around completely to look at Dean. It was obvious she had been crying. The hunter felt a lump form in the back of his throat. She was crying, and it was because of him. He never wanted to put her in this type of position. What could he do now? The damage was done. Annie stood there watching Dean, studying him as she figured out what she wanted to say. She loved him, that just doesn't go away. She just wanted him to tell her the truth. She would literally accept any explanation. As she watched him. It was hard to ignore how nervously his eyes kept darting towards the table where his ID's were. **"Dean. They're yours… just take them"**

Quickly and awkwardly Dean proceeded to shove them into the back pocket of his pants. His eyes drifted to the floor. He couldn't seem to find the strength to look her in the eye.

"**I just want you to know. I wasn't snooping." **She finally started. Dean was the one lying and for some reason she felt like she had to explain herself. **"I just kind of found them and I put them back. I wasn't going to say anything but then I got curious…" **Then the bomb dropped. **"I looked you up. Is your name even Dean Winchester?" **She questioned. **"Because it says Dean Winchester is dead." **

His wide eyes shot up to look at her. He froze. The question now was how much she knew. **"Yes!" **He was able to get out. **"Annie. I can explain everything!" **He pleaded as he slowly stepped towards the brunette.

"**Good! Explain it to me because I'm having a hard time understanding."**

_Oh shit..._ He found himself thinking. His mouth opened, and nothing came out. Was he seriously going to try and explain away his criminal record by telling her that he hunted monsters? No, he was better off letting her think he was a piece of shit. He couldn't do it. When it came down to the wire. He fumbled… **"I can't..." **He was an asshole.

"**God damn it, Dean!" **She responded in frustration. She didn't want to have to do this. Not with him and now she was put in a tight spot. The hunter closed the distance between them. Her dark eyes looking up at him as he ran his hand through her hair in a vain attempt to comfort her.

"**Annie. You don't need to be afraid of me…" **

"**I'm not afraid of you Dean. I'm disappointed..." **That one hit the hunter hard. **"I love you. Now I'm caught in a hard place. I feel so stupid because I'm in love with a stranger..." **Her brows furrowed as she watched the ground. Gently she felt Dean's hand caressing her cheek. For a moment she let him. Her eyes looked up at him with a pained expression and softly she pushed him away **"Please don't do that. Please don't comfort me while you're breaking my heart." **As soon she spoke the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"**Annie..."**

"**Just tell me anything. Anything at all so I can stop filling my head with these terrible made up scenarios that I'm creating..." **She pleaded with him as she moved past him.

"**Annie... I can't." **It hurt like Hell. He felt like he wanted to throw up.

"**Do you love me?" **She asked.

"**Yes!"**

"**Then just be honest with me!"**

The hunter went quiet. She wouldn't believe him. Knowing the consequences of his response. He looked her in the eye and said… **"I'm sorry."**

The brunette nodded to herself. How could she have been so stupid to think this was going to end any other way. Wiping away her tears. She had to decide. **"I think I want you to leave." **She didn't want him to leave. But this wasn't going to work out for them anymore. Annie moved across the room as she made her way to the front door. Slowly she held the door open... **"Please don't come back."**

He couldn't believe this was happening. It was over. It was fucking over. He stood there completely perplexed. He suddenly felt detached from reality. Turning on his heel, the hunter slowly moved towards the door grabbing his jacket as he did so. He turned to look at Annie and it took everything for him to not lean over and kiss her.

"**Goodbye Dean."**

Dean wiped at his mouth before stepping out the door. The next thing he heard was the door locking behind him. Dean made his way back to the Impala. He sat there in the silence after starting her up. His brows furrowed and suddenly out of frustration he started hitting the steering wheel… **"Fuck!" **He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Annie didn't move. She couldn't believe she did that. Her hand pressed against the door as she rested her head against the frame. She still felt him there. Now that she was alone she released all the feelings she had been holding in and started crying uncontrollably. She sat there long after he left.

"**How did it go?" **Sam asked upon Dean's return.

"**It's over Sam..." **Dean added. Pulling a bottle of Jack from a paper bag. He needed something stronger then beer to medicate this pain.


	12. Give Me Love

Sam was sound asleep. Dean wished he had that same luxury. No, his mind wouldn't have it. Even if he tried all he would do was toss and turn. He could only think of _her_. Those brown eyes. Her smile and that laugh. He felt sick to his stomach. It had been two days and he kept replaying the situation repeatedly. It made everything else damn near impossible. The hunter sat alone in the dark, nursing a warm beer. The light from the TV flickering across his face. He found himself turning it off just to turn it on again. Anything to keep him from sitting in silence. He couldn't take it. He needed to get up, go out and not sit there alone like a fucking loser.

The hunter soon found himself with his hands shoved in his pockets as he strolled aimlessly down main street. Glancing up and nodding to strangers who seemed happier and living better lives than he could imagine. Up ahead he could see the flashing neon sign _Al's Bar Open till 2_. Pulling the door open, Dean was greeted by dim lights, Drunken men arguing over science and heartbreak playing through the speakers. A tune he knew all too well as he perched himself upon the bar stool. Ordering his usual a bottle of domestic beer and a shot of whiskey to go down with it …**"Nah man make it a double." **He requested. The first round went down fast, and Dean wasted no time ordering another. He sat alone talking to no one. Once in awhile looking up to the TV above to see what was being said on the news. He was going to drink until his blood was swimming in alcohol. Maybe then he could get her off his mind. Soon he was having a drunk argument with himself. The pain hadn't numbed at all.

The door opened. The smell of perfume drifted his way. It was so achingly familiar. It smelt like the fragrance Annie wore all the time. While he told himself not to look, he couldn't help himself. Dean slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder. It was not Annie but some bottled blonde with fake tits. She was beautiful but maybe another time. The hunter turned back around to drink his beer and the blonde who just arrived sat across from him a few stool's down. She didn't say anything, but she certainly made her self-known.

It was getting close to closing time. The bar was starting to clear out and Dean figured he needed to put the liquor down and get some sleep. The blonde was still there. She had been watching him all night. Sliding from her seat, she moved next to Dean. Crossing her long legs allowing her short skirt to show just enough skin to keep him interested. She leaned over, her cleavage busting from her top while she pushed a fresh beer Dean's way.

"**I'm sure you noticed… I've been watching you all night." **She smiled. **"How does it feel knowing you're the best-looking guy in the bar?"**

No one made good choices while piss drunk. The moment Dean turned to look at her. His eyes danced along her thighs and up to her pretty face. He was about to make a very bad choice. For a moment he was drunk enough to stop caring. They started talking. Her name was Cherry. It started with Cherry whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Her hand resting along his leg. She wanted to make him feel good and Dean wanted to feel good. Then she asked… **"I live close. Maybe you could walk me home." **The hunter didn't give a second thought. Smirking to himself, he took his final sip and the two left together.

Both her hands pressed against his chest, pushing him up against the wall. Dean grabbed at her waste pulling her in. Their bodies firmly pressed together. His hand traveling up her skirt until his finger tips met her underwear playfully pulling them down. The young woman's hands rubbed at the front of the hunter's jeans. Loosening his belt. The blonde unzipped him, and her fingers moved their way into the opening. She began to gently rub him, and the hunter couldn't take it anymore. In one fluid motion, he grabbed the blonde throwing her down on the bed. Crawling over her. His eyes traced her body as he pulled at her skirt. Then, with no warning. He froze. The alcohol was starting to wear off and he was forced to face the decision he was about to make. What the fuck was he doing? He didn't want this. He didn't want her. He wanted Annie and no offense to Cherry, but she was no Annie. Unable to continue. Dean pulled himself up his hands fumbled to zip his pants up.

"**I'm sorry… I just. Trust me it's not you… It's… I'm sorry." **He felt like garbage for multiple reasons in this moment. H just had to get out of there.

Annie couldn't sleep. Her mind kept going to Dean. Her heart hurt and nothing else mattered. How the hell did it ended up this way? She blamed herself but, how could she? Her reaction was just, and any rational person would have done the same. That's what she was trying to tell herself at least but she wasn't so sure. She loved him, and you don't just stop loving someone. Rolling onto her side, her hand stretched out to the empty spot. She got use to having Dean there, she forgot how lonely it was when you didn't have that. She didn't want another restless night. She wanted things to be normal again. Her eyes stared at her ceiling. The brunette finally did the only thing she could think of when one couldn't sleep. She got up. Annie moved through the dark to the kitchen. Poured herself a glass of water and stood there as she slowly drank. Her eyes darted to the clock it was 3:00 am. Annie then took a trip to the bathroom before trying to go to bed again. She let the faucet water run, her hands pressed against the sink. Her eyes looked up meeting her reflection in the mirror, she was now forced to face what she was feeling. Her brows knitted together as she splashed water on her face. Taking another longer look **"You know why you had to do it..." **she told herself out loud. Maybe it was better this way?

The bathroom light turned off. Annie walked back to her bedroom but felt her door catch on something when she tried to push it open. The brunette bent down to move whatever it was, and her heart sunk. It was a shirt… one of Dean's. Annie picked up and just stared at it. Slowly bringing it up to her nose. Just like his jacket it smelt like him. Her eye's started to swell up and soon the tears started to trickle down her cheek. She kept the shirt pressed close as she slumped down to the floor. She let herself cry. She missed him.


	13. Why don't you be you And I'll be me

It had been a week. Annie was trying to reacquaint herself with the normalcy that everyday life possessed. No flirtatious green-eyed males, no more whispers of sweet promises in her ear, just life as usual. Even going to work started to feel routine again. Yet her mind wandered, going back to the faint hint of stubble that lined his jaw, the plumpness of his bottom lip as it pressed against her own, how he tasted so achingly familiar and safe. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop herself from missing Dean. He was everything she ever wanted, and, in a blink, it was gone as quickly as it happened.

Annie was by herself walking down the street. She had just left the movie theater. The brunette use to go to movies by herself all the time but hadn't in a while. It was a nice change. She didn't mind do things on her own it was peaceful, and it helped her mind not think about her troubles for a couple of hours. It was a beautiful night, so she decided to walk around and enjoy it. The entrance to the pizzeria she happened to be walking by opened. Truth be told she wasn't paying attention and before she knew it, she collided with the person walking out. You couldn't have written this better. She felt the grip of the male grabbing a hold of her, so she didn't fall over. She felt her heart stop the moment she looked up. It was Dean.

The hunter held her loosely before he let her go. You could cut the tension with a knife. Sam understanding that they needed to be alone told his brother to meet him at the car. The two looked as if they both seen ghosts. Annie was simply shocked at seeing him. Dean was fighting the urge to open his mouth. He didn't want to be the first one to speak. But he didn't have to worry… **"I hadn't seen you around… I thought you and your brother had left." **Annie's eyes darted to her shoes. It was hard to look at him. She thought if she did run into him again that she would be fine… she wasn't fine. They had shared intimate moments together now they felt like strangers.

"**No. Still here." **Dean added. Unsure himself what to even say. His hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets. His eyes looking anywhere but at her. This was uncomfortable.

After what felt like an eternity of silence Annie spoke **"It was nice seeing you..." **No, it wasn't. This entire situation was shit. Dean stood there ready to let her walk away and put this all behind him. The moment she went to turn he couldn't do it **"Annie. Wait. We need to talk… please."**

A pause came from the brunette. Reluctantly turning around to face him. Dean motioned for them to walk further down so they were out of the way.

"**I miss you… I'm not even going to try to deny that." **Dean admitted to her.

"**I miss you too…" **She started slowly. But neither one could deny why they were in this situation. They really were making this harder for themselves.

The hunter stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers. Gently, he brushed his fingers through her hair, tucking strands behind her ear like he had done so many times before… **"I miss the sound of your voice… your laugh. The feeling of your body pressed against mine..."**

Annie found herself melting into every word. The back of her eyes filling with tears at the sweet memories. One part of her wanted to take his hand and drive off into the sunset. The other part however remembered why they were in this position… **"Dean… we both know why we are here." **Slowly she felt his hand drop from her cheek as the hunter took a step back.

"**Annie… listen to me. I can't tell you because you won't believe it." **

"**Dean. Try me..." **She pushed. The male's eyes narrowed. His stare never faltered. He was mauling it over like he was determining how much of that water he could test. He soon shook his head ridding the idea from his mind... **"Annie. I already told you I can't."**

"**Dean!" **she barked. He was unbelievable. **"Do you understand how difficult this is for me? Do you? Even right now I'm still madly in love with you and I have no idea who you even are!" **Just like that everything turned sour again.

"**You know who I am! I have been nothing but myself the moment we met..." **Dean interrupted.

"**Really that's funny because according to public record you're dead!" **

"**Jesus. Will you keep your voice down!" **He yelled back. The two glanced over seeing on lookers rubbernecking on their argument **"Oh that's nice..."**.

"**I have been nothing but truthful to you Dean. I told you everything and you haven't given me anything." **

The hunter wiped his mouth. Throwing his hands up **"What do you want me to tell you?!" **he responded out of frustration.

"**The truth Dean." **That's all she wanted. Why did it have to be this hard?

"**Yeah well… I don't know what to tell ya." **The hunter shrugged. Trying to keep that indifference but, he felt himself slowly cracking.

"**You are ridiculous." **It was hard to believe this was the same person she met at the diner.

"**I'm ridiculous? You're ridiculous." **Dean suddenly snapped. He couldn't stop himself. **"You're so worried about me... what about you? Huh Annie? You're waitressing in a truck stop diner. You are going to be stuck in this town the rest of your life. At least now I won't have to watch you turn into your mom." **He heard himself say it. He wished he hadn't, and he had no idea why he said it. The worst part was he didn't even mean it. He was getting frustrated and that's what he did. He allowed himself to get consumed with anger and he used it as weapon.

"**Excuse me?" **Baffled was the best way to describe what she was feeling. Was he really talking to her like this? She could have slapped him in the mouth. She was a bit speechless until... **"I'm going to give you a minute to think about what you just said to me."**

It was probably too late to hope for everything to turn sweet again like it was in the beginning. There was no coming back from this one. They went from getting drunk, nervous touches and waking up next to each other to yelling on the streets and saying things they didn't mean.

"**How about you be you and I'll be me." **Dean replied after a long minute.

"**Fine by me." **The brunette started to walk away without a second thought. They were yelling, and feelings were hurt. What was the point?

"**Wait." **The hunter urged. Reaching out, he gently grabbed her arm pulling her in close to him. Despite it all he still wasn't ready for her to walk away. **"What are we doing?" **He asked softly.

Annie's brown eyes looked up at him, her gaze softened like the anger she was feeling only moments ago slipped away and she shrugged. **"I don't know." **For a split second everything felt fine. The brunette reached up, her hand resting against the scruff of his chin… **"I wish you the best of luck in life… goodbye Dean." **Her hand fell from his cheek. It was over. They were over.

He could feel the lump form in his throat. His heart sinking as he watched her walk away. A sickening feeling in the pit of his stomaching knowing this would be the last time and what a worst way to end it. The hunter after watching her disappear turned and walked back to the Impala feeling like a defeated man. This was not his proudest moment. This was going to haunt him for a long time.


	14. Full Moon Rising

It was Friday night, few days after the incident with Dean . Instead of going out and getting wild. Annie spent her night hanging out in a book store. The last of the beat poetry crowd had long since left, and an empty-handed Annie had decided to call it a night. The store offered nothing but pulp fictions, sleazy romances, and poetry that used too many euphemisms. It was all rather boring but, gave her the escape she was desperately looking for. Her eyes darted to the night sky, it looked like rain and lightening was spotted in the distance. They were in for one hell of a storm. The brunette pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. It was 9:30pm, she didn't realize it was so late. Annie started to walk down the sidewalk, when she looked up…

"**Hey there beautiful." **The voice almost sinister as the male greeted her with a cheeky grin.

"**Hi Tommy." **This was certainly unwelcomed. Tommy wasn't the type of guy you wanted to meet at night on a quiet street. His reputation proceeded him. What was unnerving was the fact she had no idea where he came from. It was like he appeared out of thin air.

Annie kept walking. She had hoped that he was going to go on his way and leave her alone but, she wasn't so lucky. She heard his foot steps following behind her and picking up pace to catch her. Annie felt her entire body cringe. She didn't want to deal with him alone.

"**Where you off to in such a hurry?" **The male sprinted ahead of her, blocking Annie's path as he stuck his hand out against the building next to them. **"I'm surprised to see you alone… you're usually with that boyfriend of yours." **He asked coolly. But, he already knew the answer. He was following her the night they had their lovers quarrel. **"You know. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out at night alone. You never know who you'll run into."**

"**I'm just…" **She found her self stammering through her words. Anything she was bound to say would only elicit him to ask more questions or follow her. Likely both. She was afraid of him and he knew it. The way he was looking at her, it was like he could smell the fear and he was enjoying every second. **"I really need to go." **Annie offered a small smile before gently pushing herself past the male.

"**Hold on there. I'm not done talking to you." **Tommy reached out grabbing a hold of her forearm. His grip grew tighter around her arm pulling her back in. Annie felt her back slam up against the brick wall. **"I'm starting to think you don't want to talk to me." **Tommy started.

Annie's eyes nervously darted away from him as she looked for any signs of life. Her attempt to squirm out of his hold didn't work, in fact it only irritated him even more. He pressed his forearm across her chest as he forced his free hand under her chin making the young woman look up at him **"It's no use… you're all alone." **Watching her with fake sympathy as he gently petted the side of her head. Feeling like she had no other options. Annie screamed out for help in hopes someone would hear her. As soon as she started Tommy through his hand across her mouth.

"**See yeah… that's no good." **The male pulled her from the wall. His hand wrapping itself tightly around her long hair as he dragged the brunette into the next alley over hiding them in the darkness.

"**Tommy… please." **She begged. But, he wasn't interested. Her face was pushed into the brick wall before she was forced to turn around to look at him. Her body was paralyzed in fear. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

"**I bet you're wild in bed…. the quiet ones usually are." **His eyes danced along her body while he kept her pinned against the building **"It's a shame I'll never get to find out." **His eyes met hers. A cheeky grin slipped across his face **"This is gonna be so much fun." **His eyes turned yellow and he showed off his toothy grin. Annie felt her breath leave her body. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her throat. She fought to get away, but his hold was too strong. Without giving it any thought, she kneed the werewolf in the stomach. It was enough to catch him off guard and allowed Annie to make a run for it. However, it didn't slow Tommy down as much as she had hoped. She made it to the opposite end of the alley but the second her shoes met the sidewalk. She felt Tommy's hand pull at her hair throwing her back into the darkness off the alley. His hand gripped itself around her neck. The next thing she felt was her body being thrown to the ground. The side of her head smacked against the pavement. The wind was knocked clean out of her. In her attempt to get up. She looked up for a split second. There was a flash of lightning and she noticed someone else suddenly appear. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't be certain, but she swore it was Dean . The rain started to pour down on them all and Annie lost her consciousness.

The werewolf slowly pulled himself to his feet. The two staring each other down. Dean had been itching for this. He wasn't Charlie, but this runt will do. The hunter slipped a knife from his sleeve. A silver blade perfect for shoving it in Tommy's heart which was what he was going to do. **"You hunter's have away with timing..." **

"**Do me a favor. Shut the fuck up and step away from the girl." **He snarled. His head lowered. His eyes never left Tommy. Werewolves were fast he had to stay guarded.

"**You need to learn to share." **The monster grinned and in a flash his hand was around the hunter's throat and the fight was on. Deans free hand wrapped around the one gripping at his throat. His brows furrowed, and the hunter slammed his forehead against Tommy's own. The monster fell back his hand letting go of the Hunter. The blade in Dean's hand fell at his feet. He wasn't too worried about it as he grabbed the monster by the fabric of his jacket with both hands. Slamming Tommy up against the building. It was becoming clear that the werewolf was lacking in fighting experience. It wasn't turning into much of a fight. He was young, stupid and new to the whole werewolf thing. He picked the wrong hunter to pick a fight with.

Suddenly a fist met Dean's face. Again, and again the hunter felt Tommy's fist cracking against his skull. His head started to throb as blood rolled down his cheeks. The monster threw him down like trash. Tommy moved back to Annie possibly hoping to bite into her before the hunter could stop him. Okay, maybe Dean under estimated the werewolf just a little. A loud groan escaped his lips as the hunter rolled onto his back. That little fucker threw him hard. The hunter grabbed a hold of the knife, pulling himself to his feet. Dean wobbled using the dumpster next to him has leverage. Catching his breath, Dean turned to face the werewolf. His teeth gritted as he seen him approach Annie. That was a hard no.

Annie wasn't out for very long. Her eyes opened with her head spinning like she was hit by a dump truck. The first thing she noticed was Tommy making his way over to her. In a panic she scrambled to get to her feet but only made it to her knees. From the corner of her eye she seen Dean pull himself to his feet. Without any warning the hunter threw himself towards the werewolf body slamming him to the ground. Dean put his entire body weight on Tommy. Using his free hand pushing Tommy's head into the ground.

Annie's eyes followed Dean's other hand as he lifted the knife into the air until he brought it down towards Tommy's heart. The moment he made contact, Annie turned her head covering her eyes with her hands. She could hear the life leaving his body. It was horrific.

She sat there like that, shaking and wet from rain. She didn't dare move. She didn't even uncover her eyes to look at Dean.

"**Annie…" **He started slowly. Hearing his voice was so surreal for Annie. She felt him approach and gently his hands wrapped around her forearms to help her to her feet. Her hands slowly dropped as she stood with Dean's support. Her hands tightly held the fabric of his jacket. Slowly she looked up at him and then she didn't know why she did it, but she did. She looked down. Her eyes grew wide as they fell on Tommy's lifeless corpse. His face still carrying that horrible expression. She fell into a panic and she couldn't breathe.

"**You don't need to look at that. Annie... look at me." **Dean cupped Annie's face in his hands getting the brunette to look up at him instead of the scene behind her. **"It's okay. Just breathe… "** He encouraged. His eyes stayed on her as he tried to calm her down.

"**I was… and he… his face and you." **She was having a meltdown and her thoughts were all over the place. Her brows knitted together like she was going to cry, and the brunette buried her face into the hunter's chest, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Dean returned the embrace. For a moment they just stood there holding each other.

* * *

She had been sitting inside the impala for an hour. Waiting. Dean ended up calling Sam to help him "take care" of the problem. She didn't ask what that involved and frankly she didn't want to know. She sat in the silence, her head resting against the window trying to focus her mind on the sound of rain that hadn't eased up. It's all she could do. Everything felt surreal. It was overwhelming. Sam and Dean suddenly appeared, deep in conversation. Sam soon departed in a vehicle she had never seen before and Dean returned to the impala. The door opened, and the hunter got in, but no words were exchanged. Annie couldn't tell if he didn't want to say anything to her or if he simply didn't know how to address what happened.

Dean wiped his arm across his wet face, then fiddled with his seatbelt, put his knife away, checked to make sure his gun was put away. Anything to keep himself busy. Then he sat there staring at the steering wheel.

"**I'll drive you home. We'll get your car tomorrow." **He was so matter of fact with how he was speaking all Annie was able to do was nod. There was a conversation that needed to happen, but it was going to have to wait until Dean wasn't driving.

Annie continued to sit quietly, her eyes still looking out the window when Dean reached over caressing her chin with his thumb. Annie slowly looked over at him and he just looked so guilty. This was not how he wanted her to find out. Soon the two drove off but not without making a pit stop. It was going to be a long night.


	15. For the First Time Part One

"**You need to sit still." **If this was Sam. Dean would have been far more liberal with treating those wounds. But with Annie, he needed to use a soft hand. He wasn't used to someone squirming so much.

"**Sorry." **Her voice was at a whisper. Annie wasn't trying to move but it stung a lot. Dean had cupped his hand under her chin to keep her head still from flinching. The brunette watched him quietly as he tore open the alcohol wipe with his teeth before cleaning the cut above her brow. At contact she instinctively jerked away.

" **Okay... okay I'm done." **After giving the cut one more cleaning. Dean tossed the wipe on the table. He leaned back in his chair observing her for a moment. This was the most they had spoken all night it felt like. It had been awkward as hell.

" **We match." **The brunette offered a gentle smile. The first pleasantry of the evening. For a moment Dean wasn't sure what she was referring to. His brows knitted together in confusion until…

"**Oh!" **Bringing his hand up to his face. A small chuckle escaped his lips **"This? Nah this is just a scratch." **He has had far worst happen to him then getting punched in the face by a werewolf. **"How are you feeling?" **Finally working up the courage to ask.

"**I feel like I ate pavement." **Accurate.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. Leaning forward, he reached for the bottle of whiskey setting in between them pushing it towards Annie **"Drink up. It'll help you sleep tonight." **He offered. The brunette didn't want a drink and she was about to open her mouth in protest when she stopped herself. The image of Tommy was fresh in her mind. It was one that was going to haunt her for a while. Reluctantly Annie grabbed the bottle pouring herself a glass. Squeezing her eyes shut as she choked it down.

"**Annie." **Dean started as he waited for Annie to finish her glass. The hunter rubbed the back of his neck his tone becoming more serious **"We need to talk."**

"**I know..." **Annie responded softly. Her brown eyes fell to the table, her fingers nervously twirling her empty glass in her hand. The twirling Abruptly stopped as she looked up at Dean. **"Can we talk about it tomorrow? It's been a long night..." **She asked. Truthfully, she wasn't ready for what he was going to tell her.

"**No." **Dean immediately responded, **"This is important." **The hunter adamant with his decision.

The brunette glanced up at the hunter who was studying her, and she didn't protest. Annie's eyes lowered to her hands resting on the table top gently giving her head a nod.

Taking a deep breath, Dean leaned forward pulling the bottle of whiskey towards him pouring some in his own glass. He couldn't count how many times he had this conversation but now, it was different. Annie wasn't a stranger, she wasn't another case. It was time, no more hiding. The hunter brought the glass to his lips drinking down its entire contents. The empty glass danced nervously between his fingers before he set it down.

"**Annie. My brother and I are hunters." **Dean started slowly. **"We deal in the strange and unusual. Some people call it the supernatural."**

"**What do you mean by supernatural?" **The brunette asked cautiously, giving Dean a nervous glance.

"**Ghost's, demons… monsters-" **The hunter started before getting cutoff.

"**What was Tommy?" **Annie's eyes shot up towards Dean. This was usually when he would get flooded with questions or laughed at. Annie wasn't about playing stupid. She knew exactly what she saw.

"**Werewolf." **The hunter told her point blank.

It was so Absurd. How could any reasonable person believe this? But she did, how could she not? The evidence added up. The brunette took a long hard look at Dean. It took everything to keep her jaw from dropping. Slowly Annie leaned back in her chair. This time without hesitation she grabbed for the bottle. She needed it after all.

"**So… you and Sam. Do you help people? Like how you helped me?" **She asked softly, unable to look up.

"**Yes." **Dean reassured **"That's why we came up to Bismarck. We got a lead on some werewolves connected to a string of murders." **Dean took a deep breath, leaning forward as his hands clasped together ** "I didn't want you involved but… it turns out I have a history with Charlie. I have good reason to believe he is the mastermind behind these murders."**

This peeked Annie's attention. Her eyes grew wide as they shot up to look at Dean. Overwhelmed was the best way to describe how she was feeling **"What?" **She managed to get out **"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Dean—" **The panic finally settling in.

"**Annie" **Dean calmly responded. Gently taking her hands into his **"I just couldn't. Most people don't know this life exists. It's our job to keep it that way. Annie you need to understand I wasn't just trying to hide you from the crazy. Doing what we do… we have to lie a lot and I have had to do a lot of things I'm not proud of." **The hunter admitted.

"**Tell me…" **Annie asked. Instead of pulling away from him her hands grew tighter around his own **"Please."**

"**Annie..." **Dean started. The hunter noticeably nervous. His green-eyes stared at the counter for what felt like forever. Until finally he licked his lips, leaning back in his chair **"I have to lie about my identity all the time. My name is Dean Winchester. Sam and I have been wanted by the FBI. It's just easier for us to be dead then to have them constantly on our ass."**

"**And that's why my search said you were dead." **Annie added. Her mind finally connecting the dots.

"**Annie… I have been charged with Identity theft, grand theft auto , impersonating a government agent, breaking and entering, bank robbery, mutilation of a corpse and desecration of a grave." **With each admission Dean's words become shakier. The hunter getting more emotional. It was terrifying for him to reveal all this. If he didn't have the evidence to back up the truthfulness of what he was telling her. He would have just looked like a lifelong criminal.

A nnie went to open her mouth only to find herself speechless. She wasn't about to try and understand everything but, she wasn't angry. What she did feel was an overwhelming guilt and it was showing. There was a long silence between them. Suddenly her brows narrowed as she looked up at the hunter with teary eyes **"I'm sorry Dean." **She meant it from the bottom of her heart. Her lip quivered and the tears she was fighting to hold back stained her cheeks **"I didn't know… I… you tried to warn me. Dean, I'm so sorry." **She no longer could hold back. Her face fell into her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her words getting muffled **"I assumed the worst in you. I just… I'm sorry. I'm sorry."**

With no warning, Dean gently pulled her hands down unmasking her sad expression. **"Annie… Annie look at me." **Lifting her chin so he could look at her. Reaching across brushing tears from her cheek **"You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting yourself. Don't ever apologize for that." **A soft chuckle escaped Dean's lips **"I would have thought you were crazy if you were cool with what you found." **Quickly becoming serious again **"I never wanted to put you in that position. I thought I was keeping you safe. I need to apologize for what I said to you the other night. I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and took it out on the wrong person."** His eyes dropped, his hands nervously resting in hers. Moment of truth **"If you don't want to see me again I'll understand."**

Annie didn't say anything, and, in that moment, Dean felt his heart drop. All it took was a single touch. Annie reached over, placing her hand along his check encouraging the male to look at her. Annie leaned forward closing the distance between them. Pressing her lips against his own in a lingering kiss. **"Will you stay? I don't want to go to bed alone." **She asked reluctantly breaking up their kiss.

"**I'm not going anywhere." **


	16. For the First Time Part Two

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual material **

Things were profoundly different between them now. The two spent most of the night reacquainting themselves with each other. Most of the time it was Annie asking Dean questions about the _Supernatural _and the hunter telling her about things he and Sam had faced. While he did do his best to be completely honest with her, there were still things that the hunter needed time to bring up, Annie accepted that.

Soon Annie made her leave to the bedroom. Her mind spinning, exhausted in every way possible. Dean however, didn't follow. The male stayed up, his mind still reeling from everything that happened not just from tonight but everything prior. It seemed unfathomable to him how over the course of two months his life had changed. As he cleaned up their mess, it was all he could think about. He felt personally responsible for Annie and he was. She didn't ask for any of this and like everything good that happened in his life… loving him got her in trouble. The male sat quietly alone at the table under the dim dining room light while he finished off the bottle of whiskey. Mostly he was just thinking about her, he worried about Annie and the effect this was having on her. An hour passed and the hunter finished off the little bit left in his glass deciding to call it a night.

As quietly as he could, Dean pushed the bedroom door open before stumbling slightly towards the bed. Using one hand, he pressed his palm against the wall for support as he proceeded to pull his boots off. Lifting his head up, his eyes landed on Annie **"You're in trouble now." **The hunter teased upon noticing her awake. **"Why aren't you sleeping?"**

"**I can't " **She replied quietly. Watching the hunter through the rain spotted window. Annie closed the blinds, turning to face the male. **"I tried but…" **She replied after a moment.

Dean took a pause as he pulled his plaid shirt off, simply nodding in response. He didn't need an explanation. He knew what it felt like closing your eye's at night still seeing the things you wanted to desperately forget **"Give it time." **

Annie gave no response but, stood there quietly watching the hunter as he got ready for bed, snickering softly to herself watching him struggle to pull the belt from his jeans. He was certainly his same old self, but she didn't see the same old Dean. There was so much more to him like layers to an onion. She had all these things she wanted to say to him, but nothing felt adequate. The hunter took a seat at the edge of the bed, head hung low as he rubbed his eyes right before he glanced over his shoulder towards Annie. His green eyes met her warm smile though it was obvious that she was close to tears. Both still trying to figure out this mad situation. He was desperate to make this work and felt like it could. No more secrets, no more lies. It felt like they were meeting for the first time.

"**Dean..." **The brunette started slowly. She felt herself choke up as her stare stayed on her hunter.

"**What's wrong?" **Dean asked with concern. It was hard to not notice the emotion building in her words.

Annie smiled softly, gently wiping away the tears she was no longer able to hold back **"Nothing… it's just. I never thanked you for saving my life." **

"**Ah it was nothing." **He played off trying to keep that indifference.

"**Dean. Seriously you're a hero you know that don't you?" **Her smile replaced with a serious expression.

The hunter becoming noticeably quiet, licking his lips as his eyes turned away from the brunette. His eyes fell to his hands resting in his lap. There was a short moment where he didn't say anything until he cleared his throat **"I don't feel like a hero..." **letting out a deep breath.

Her brows fell as this sadness filled her entire being. Why couldn't he see what she did? It broke her heart. **"But you are…" **As Dean turned to look over at her she greeted him with another smile.

The hunter slowly looked up at the brunette with a weary grin. Stretching his arm out he motioned her towards him **"Come here." **His green eyes watched Annie as she stepped away from the window, moving from one side of the bed to the other. When she was close enough. The hunter gently wrapped his arm around her fame pulling her in close as she sat on his lap. It hit him how much they needed each other. He felt her arms drape along his neck, the shared warmth of their bodies so close together. The corners of his eyes crinkled as the brunette nestled her head into his shoulder.

"**Dean..." **Annie asked somberly as she stole glances up at him.

"**Yes…" **He responded calmly, gently kissing the top of her head. Slowly the brunette lifted her head giving the hunter a weary grin.

"**Oh no. I know that look what's wrong?" **He teased, brushing hair out of her face.

"**I was wondering… what's going to happen now? I mean, Charlie is going to know." **Her brows furrowed as she brought her attention to her lap. Something was going to happen. Charlie wasn't going to ignore this.

Dean felt his heart sink, he would have been lying if he said that he wasn't thinking about it. It's been weighing him down well, since he first learned about Annie and that asshole's history. He didn't know what to say that could comfort her because he didn't know what Charlie was going to do, when he will do whatever, he just knew it was going to be bad. It always was. Taking a deep breath, the hunter gently lifted her chin allowing him to look at her… **"I don't know what's going to happen but, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." **It wasn't the comforting response the brunette was hoping for, but it was one she was willing to accept. Her dark eyes met that of Dean's giving a gentle smile.

"**Trust me?" **Dean questioned. Leaning his forehead into hers.

"**Of course, I do." **Gently, Annie placed her hand long his jaw softly caressing his cheek. A moment passed between them where no one spoke. Letting out a deep sigh **"How did you know I needed help?" **Finally working up the courage to ask.

Slowly, the hunter pulled his stare away from her, rubbing the back of his head as an awkward grin slipped across his lips. Giving his shoulders a shrug **"I was following you… but not in a creepy stalker way. I don't stalk people. I'm not one of those people. I was in the area and seen you by yourself. I was worried." **He couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic he sounded **"The truth is. I've been around… you know."** Dean's way of saying I love you without having to say it _again_.

Even after everything, he was still worried about her. Annie found herself smiling at his admission even laughing as he stumbled through his words. It honestly was the sweetest thing.

"**And this entire time I thought you hated me." **She was joking but there was some truth to what she said. Until tonight the last time they spoke was when they had their fight. It had been haunting her for weeks. Dean just looked at her before cupping her chin his hand. The hunter leaned in close giving her a crooked smile **"Not even a little bit." **Replying in a whisper before placing his lips against hers. Suddenly both found themselves locked in, neither one wanting to pull away. Dean's hands finding their way along the sides of her frame. Annie's hold growing tighter along his neck. They weren't going to sleep anytime soon.

In a single motion both found themselves laying on the bed. The hunter leaned over, hovering over the brunette, admiring her beauty. He felt like melted butter with how she was looking at him, her smile. His finger tips gently danced down her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in their path, down her thigh until finding their way in between her legs. Playfully tugging at the fabric of her underwear until becoming free from her body. In return, Annie reached up, grabbing lightly at the collar of his tee shirt pulling Dean in close, their bodies now pressed together, as their lips became locked in a passionate kiss. There was a mutual neediness building between them. Slowly, Annie's hand slipped between the small space between their bodies. Her fingertips playing at the wasteland of his boxers, slipping inside softly rubbing him.

Dean suddenly found himself catching his breath, welcoming the warm sensation now running over his body. He had dreams of her touch, it was as wonderful as he remembered. The hunter becoming noticeably aroused, Annie freed her hand, Dean flopped over on his back, kicking his boxers off. Glancing over at the brunette next to him, the hunter gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled himself above her. Sitting up for a moment Dean pulled his shirt over his head. Tossing it across the floor.

Annie reached up, her finger tips tracing along the outside of the tattoo on his chest **"What is that?" **She asked not trying to interrupt the mood, but it had crossed her mind a few times.

"**Anti-possession symbol. Ward's off demons." **The hunter responded coolly.

Immediately Annie's hand jerked away as if she was doing something wrong just by touching it. **"It's okay." **The hunter stated. Grabbing a hold of her hand. He placed it against his chest once more holding it there as he leaned in **"It's just a tattoo." **He whispered as he passionately kissed her. Annie's free arm wrapped tightly around him. Dean pulled out of the kiss, their eyes meeting as he thrusted himself inside of her gently. A soft moan escaping Annie's lips as their bodies rocked in one fluid motion. Slowly and steady at first, then with more urgency. Her fingers digging into the hunters back as his lips found themselves at the base of her neck making their way back up to her own. Now in a perfect rhythm as they made love.

They had been apart for far too long.


	17. Hunting 101

**Saturday, 2:00pm**

"**I want to know who told Tommy to follow her in the first place." **Charlie had asked coolly. His dark eyes stared aimlessly at the unlit cigarette twirling between his fingers. His eyes furrowed together as he brought the cigarette to his lips lighting the end of it, taking a long hard drag, the male blew out the cloud of smoke as he brought his attention to Mac. The leader watched the other male shift uncomfortably in his chair. He wanted answers. There just wasn't any possible reason for any of them to stray from a plan that was working so well. Now, their pack was down a member and the Winchester's know that they are being tailed.

There was a long pause where nothing was said. Mac's eye's darted to the other members of the group who were sitting around the kitchen table like children waiting for a scolding. Finally clearing his throat **"No one did." **He admitted.

"**No one did?" **Charlie questioned. The long-haired male leaned back in his chair as he rubbed the scruff of his chin **"So… Tommy just took it upon himself to go out in the open, taunt the bait knowing fully well that Dean Winchester was watching?" **

"**Yes." **Mac responded bluntly with an echoing response from the rest of the group. **"Charlie look. We all liked the guy but, he was a fucking idiot. He couldn't follow direction, always wanted to push the limits. He had a larger than life attitude and probably thought he could take on that Lumber Jack on his own." **No one wanted to talk ill of the dead but the fucking moron single handedly put them all at risk.

"**He had it coming man and I say good riddance." **Elijah who typically kept his opinions to himself suddenly blurted out.

The sudden response grabbed Charlie's interest as his cold stare fell onto their most soft-spoken member before his attention went to looking out the dirty kitchen window. It was hard to determine what he was thinking. The lack of response from their fearless leader was unnerving. Either he was mulling over what Mac and Elijah had said or trying to determine what kind of beating they all were going to get.

"**You're right." **Charlie spoke up breaking the silence. His head slowly turned to look at his companions who were now waiting with anxious breath **"Fuck him. Tommy was a wild card… reckless**, **more trouble than he was worth. We aren't going to sit here and worry about someone who is dead. We can't change what happened right? But what we are going to do, is figure out a new course of action. "**

"**Okay, but what? After Tommy's stunt last night, you know those hunters are planning to retaliate." **Mac explained.

A cheeky grin slipped across Charlie's lips **"No they aren't."**

"**How are you so sure about that?"**

"**I'm sure because…" **Charlie started. His sinister smile still playing on his lips **"Dean is in love with the waitress and I'm sure by now they have rekindled their romance leaving his little brother out high and dry doing all the work alone as usual." **The male leaned forward as he clasped his hands together… **"I want to send a message to Dean Winchester, and this is how we are going to do it…"**

**Meanwhile…**

"**You made these?" **The brunette held her hand out as Sam placed three bullets in her palm. Stepping back, Annie found herself leaning up against the hood of the Impala. Grabbing one as she pressed it against her thumb and her pointer finger, the young woman held it up towards the light of the sun getting a better look at the details engraved on the shell casing.

"**This one…" **Sam started. The hunter sorted through the ones he had in his own hand, then grabbed one to show Annie **"This one is a witch killing bullet." **The taller Winchester held it out for her. Annie's eyes darted to the ammo resting between his fingers. Her brown eyes grew wide in _awe_. Before she could respond, the hunter put it back in the pile and grabbed another to show her **"Now this one… this is your standard silver bullet. Perfect for killing werewolves." **The tall male offered her an encouraging smirk. They have been in her shoes before, what it felt like being thrown into this shit with no idea what to do or how to handle it. But everything has a solution, even monsters.

Her dark eyes rested on the werewolf killing bullet. Suddenly she found herself lost in a day dream. With her mind clasping on the hope that they would get to use them on Charlie and his friends. Sooner rather than later but, she needed to learn how to shoot a gun first. The thought quickly left her mind as soon as it arrived. Pulling herself back into reality… **"What about this one?" **She asked curiously handing the bullet she was observing to Sam. Her eyes studying the male. The hunter simply smiled to himself.

"**Do you see the devils trap engraved on the top? That one is for demons. It'll trap the demon in its host." **Taking a deep breath, the hunter reached across retrieving the bullet from her hand, putting it back with the rest **"we aren't using any of these today." **He quickly added.

Her eyes furrowed together as she listened to Sam explain, then her eyes suddenly shot up at the hunter in horror **"What happens to the people?" **

"**Um..." **Was all Sam managed to get out as he stood there like a deer in headlights.

"**Okay." **Deans husky voice called out. The older male had been setting up targets for Annie to practice on while Sam introduced to her the basics of firearm's. The attack last night wasn't just a harsh reminder of why they were in North Dakota, but that Annie seriously needed to be able to protect herself. This was her hunting 101. The green-eyed male trotted over to Sam and Annie. **"Those bottles will make great targets." **Dean added as he closed the distance. **"Ready?" **He questioned with his stare falling onto Annie.

The answer to that was no, she hated guns, but it was starting to look as if she didn't have a choice **"Ready as I'll ever be." **Responding happily as she could. But truthfully, Annie wasn't all that excited for her sudden survival training. Everything was happening so fast for the young woman, she hadn't had time to catch her breath. All morning Dean was going on about how he needed to show her how to use a gun. She understood his point of view, but she had a few concerns of her own like the fact that Dean and Sam were not staying in Bismarck, any day now she was going to give Dean a kiss, and watch the Impala drive off for the last time. Then what? She was going to be alone. She needed to be able to defend herself from more than just werewolves. When there was an opening for her to say something, she didn't take it, she chickened out. He was so excited to be able to share with her parts of his world. She couldn't crush the illusion he built in his mind.

"**Don't be nervous. Everyone suck's the first time." **The corners of dean's green eyes crinkled as he smiled. Annie looked up at him only offering a soft smile of her own in return. The older male caressed her cheek before wrapping his arm across her shoulder before they followed Sam to the area Dean had set-up.

The brunette stood there observing the targets presented before her. The two brothers on either side of her laughing, at what she had no idea, she wasn't listening she was too focused on how wildly out of place she felt attempting this. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Her dark eyes glanced over to find Dean holding a gun out.

"**This is a ****Colt M1911A1. It's a .45 caliber hand gun. It uses a seven-round, single stack, magazine. " **The hunter held the gun out, encouraging the brunette to take it. Her eyes studied the handgun for a moment before hesitantly taking it into her own hands **"Don't worry its empty." **Dean chuckled softly. **"This is my gun of choice. I keep it on me at all times." **The hunter added.

"**No offense but it looks kind of old." **The thing was ancient, like pre-First World War old.

"**Maybe, but she's reliable and saved my ass more than once." **The hunter responded fondly. Quickly bringing his attention back to the current topic. **"Right. So, this is the safety, trigger, and this is the magazine clip." **The hunter proceeded to show her how to load the gun and the proper way to hold it. **"What do you say, wanna give it a try?"**

"**Umm… maybe one of you should show me first."**

There was no hesitation from either of the men. Both brothers shot stares like daggers at each other. It was abundantly clear the seasoned hunters were itching for a little target practice or maybe it was the thrill of competition amongst themselves. Deans brows narrowed, Sam's hand twitched. Eyes locked on each other until… **"Son of a bitch." **Dean blinked. Sam smiled smugly as he pulled his own gun from his back pocket. Little brother would get to go first. Annie just stood there with a look of "that was fucking weird".

The brunette moved closer to Dean while Sam positioned himself in front of the targets. The young woman watched Sam quietly, observing as he took practice aims, adjusted how he was standing and after a moment, the younger Winchester spoke up as he glanced over his shoulder **"Just like how we write with our dominant hand, when you shoot a gun, you lead with your dominant side. I'm right-handed so I shoot with my right. Plant your feet firm, keep your toes pointed straight. Whatever direction your toes are pointing, your bullet will follow. I'm going to step forward with my right foot and step back with my left." **Sam's eyes narrowed in concentration. His arms raised as he aimed his gun, adjusting his aim slightly then _pow pow pow_ the hunter started shooting off bullet after bullet. Annie looked on mesmerized by the accuracy. Each bottle shattering into little pieces, it was one of the most impressive things she had seen.

"**Show off" **Dean taunted. Sam simply left him with a dirty look as he stepped away from the spot he was standing.

"**See easy." **Sam happily told Annie. Though the look of uncertainty on her face said yeah right.

The brunette nervously cleared her throat as Dean placed his hand gun back in the young woman's palm. The hunter followed close behind as she stepped forward to the same spot Sam was just standing. Dean had positioned himself behind Annie. His arms stretched along hers as he helped her aim. **"Lower your chin." **The hunter gently instructed. For Sam it was interesting to watch. He hadn't really seen Dean with Annie and it was rare to see him being so soft. Simply put, it was nice. His brother looked happy.

"**Keep your arm straight…" **Dean explained while slowly letting go of Annie. Quickly he bent down helping her adjust how she was standing **"Keep your eye on the target, aim. It's going to have a kick be careful..." **The hunter stepped to the side, giving the brunette a nod. Both he and his brother watched on with bated breath as she fired her first shot and… she missed. **"It's okay." **He immediately told her. The brunette noticeably disappointed at her first attempt. **"It's your first time don't worry about it. I think you were aiming a little high. We'll just try it again."**

Even though she had her reservations about using a gun. She had to admit, it felt kind of exciting. Holding that colt in her hand and feeling the force that escaped it when she pulled the trigger. It was something else. She did hope that she would be a little better than that but as Dean said, it was her first time, she needed to remind herself of that. Annie looked over at Dean responding with a nod. The hunter stepped forward assisting Annie with her aim. **"I'm going to miss." **Mumbling mostly to herself as she focused on the target in front of her. Dean gave her aim one final adjustment before stepping back once more. Sam who had been quietly observing told her to take her time and go when she was ready. That was exactly what Annie did. She studied her target and after a moment she counted down to three in her head, slowly pulling the trigger back. Without giving any warning, she pulled the trigger back completely releasing her second shot…

"**Holy hot damn! Did you see that?" **Dean hollered throwing his hands up in excitement as he whipped around to look at Sam.

It took Annie a minute. It wasn't until Dean started losing his mind that she realized she had hit the beer bottle. Slowly a wide smile moved along her lips lighting up her entire face. **"I hit that!" **She exclaimed in pure excitement. She felt proud of herself. The next thing she knew was Dean playfully picking her up in celebration **"That's my girl, see I never doubted it!"**

"**I think we got ourselves a natural." **Sam chimed in while he and Annie exchanged enthusiastic high-fives.

* * *

The trio spent another hour on target practice. Annie didn't do nearly as well as she did on her second try, but she had fun, more fun than she expected. The brothers of course found themselves in bit of friendly competition with each other. It started with them timing each other on how quickly they could shoot down targets, then somehow escalated into them trying to disarm each other. They were ridiculous, but at the same time it was nice to see them spending time together. Something they hadn't been doing a lot of lately.

They were now walking back to the Impala after cleaning everything up. Sam and Annie were walking a head as Dean trailed behind. Something was on the hunter's mind and it didn't go ignored on the other two. The brunettes pace slowed as she stole glances at Dean from over her shoulder. Eventually she just told Sam to go ahead without them and they would catch up.

"**Hey are you okay?" **The brunette asked cautiously as Dean closed the distance between them. The hunters stare met hers as he lifted his head. **"Yeah I'm fine." **He tried to shrug the question off. Dean offered a small smile as he moved ahead of the brunette, and without any warning stopped dead in his tracks turning around to look at her **"No, I'm not." **Dean finally admitted. One hand rubbed the back of his head as his eyes stared into the distance. His brows furrowed together, commanding his attention to the woman standing in front of him. Wiping his mouth, he let out a deep breath.

"**Okay… so here's the thing… um, I don't—" **This was harder to bringing up then he thought, and the hunter found himself unable to collect his thoughts.

"**Dean?" **Annie asked. She stood there studying the male, truthfully his behavior was starting to worry her.

The hunter's eyes fell to the gravel as he kicked little rocks, taking another deep breath the hunter seemed to have found the courage he was looking for **"I don't expect you to run around carrying a gun with you. I know this isn't everyone's thing." **Dean started. Stepping closer to Annie, he reached over running his fingers through her dark hair **"You and I know that I won't always be around…"**

The words passing through his lips, literally gave the brunette pause. He was addressing the same thing she had been trying to bring up herself. Once again, she found herself in _awe_ of the hunter. She had no idea he was thinking about this. He was so good at hiding his emotions. She went to say something like "I know" but the hunter quickly cut her off. He needed to get it out in the open.

"**I was thinking when I was watching you, you're gonna need to be able to protect yourself and…" **The hunter paused to clear his throat, suddenly pulling a small blade from his pocket **"I want you to take this and keep it on you always." **He added. **"It's silver. If by chance me and Sam aren't with you and you get attacked by Charlie or whoever its fatal if you strike them in the heart. But it's a good weapon to have on you in case some dude gets a little too close and tries to do something."**

There was so much she wanted to say to him but the only thing that came to mind that felt like enough was… **"Thank you." **The brunette smiled warmly. She respected his candor. They needed to address it out loud. There was no reason to act like this was going to end any other way for them. Doesn't mean they loved each other any less. This was life.

"**How should I use it?" **

Dean simply smirked as he twirled the blade in his hand **"Grab it tightly at the handle. If someone is trying to hurt you, or grabbing at you in anyway point the blade up and shove it directly underneath their rib cage. It'll puncture their lungs." **The green eyed male gently took Annie's hand pressing her fingers below his own ribs showing her what spot he was talking about and then mimicked the stabbing motion. **"Keep it some place safe like…" **Bending down, he lifted the pant leg of her jeans slipping it into her sneaker.

When the hunter stood backup, the young woman greeted him with a smile, she didn't say anything instead, leaned forward kissing the hunter passionately on the lips. The kiss lingered for a moment before they parted. The hunter looked down taking her hand into his while walking together back to the Impala.


	18. To Catch a Predator

A few days had passed since the attack, readjusting herself to the normalcy of her life had proven more difficult than she had originally imagined. Annie was thrown into this brand-new world, drowning and her only life line was a handsome, functioning alcoholic with a remarkable way with a gun. But Dean, he was good to her. He was patience, kind, he tried his best to help her the best way he knew how, the only way he knew how and that was going head first into the crazy. She loved him even more for it, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted time, time they didn't have. What she wanted was things to be like it was in the beginning, they hadn't been intimate since her encounter, they were feeling more like business partners instead of lovers. She was in their world now, things couldn't be normal anymore.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, just like every Wednesday at the diner the lunch rush was ridiculous. Wall to wall costumers, endless pots of coffee, and a lunch special that sold out before noon. It was a welcome distraction. Annie was in a great mood, smiling, laughing with everyone. The building cleared out, and as the lunch crowd left, a lively young man came waltzing in with a special delivery for someone. He was wearing an unassuming black t-shirt which read 'Rustic Petals' on the upper right-hand side. Both hands clasped around the vase of dozen roses he presented at the counter. Annie looked up from the till as she closed out a ticket, smiling at the delivery man in envy **"Who are these for?"**

His brows furrowed in thought has he dug in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a crumbled slip of paper **"They are for an Annie Nolan." **He replied happily.

_What, flowers for me?_ Her dark eyes lit up as she smiled **"That's me."**

"**Wow, these put the ones I bought my wife to shame" **He teased **"Enjoy!" **The male turned on his heel leaving the diner, off to his next delivery. Her eyes rested on the embarrassingly beautiful display of red roses resting in front of her. These had to have been from Dean, she just knew it. Her finger tips gently ran along the delicate petals, they were gorgeous, leaning forward she took in the fine fragrance. Finally, her fingers grabbed a hold of the little white card attached. Butterflies dancing in her stomach in anticipation of the sweet words her hunter written for her. Happily, she pulled the card from the envelope, her eyes scanning the card held in her hand. It was as if she had been hit by a bus. Slowly, you could see the color drain from her cheeks, her smile quickly wiped away. She was going to be sick, her nerves threatening to bring up the contents of her stomach. These weren't from Dean. Her heart raced as her eyes darted at the card once more… _You look beautiful today, love Charlie. _Her eyes shot up, turning her head this way and that. Was this a joke? Was he watching her right now? Slowly, she looked down at the roses, quickly grabbing them before anyone could see. Frantically, she ran out the back door to the dumpster tossing them with the rest of the trash. It all happened so fast, throwing her hand against her chest. She couldn't catch her breath. In a wave of panic, honest to god fear washed over her.

She never tried to hide anything from Dean or Sam, it was just that things were hectic. The Winchester's spent a lot of time trying to track the pack but, in their endless cat and mouse game, Charlie was one step ahead of them, he was like the untouchable man. The last thing she wanted to do was give them something else to stress about. Naively, she thought if she ignored it. The harassment would stop, but it only got worst. Annie started getting calls on her cellphone from unlisted numbers in the middle of the night, each time she would answer, it would only be heavy breathing, then they would hang up. On one instance when Dean asked about it, she simply replied wrong number. His response was to threaten to throw the phone against the wall if they didn't stop calling before rolling over to go back to sleep, she told herself don't tell Dean. It escalated to her finding sexually explicate drawings in her mailbox, on her car, it was juvenile. Charlie wanted a reaction, she didn't give him the satisfaction. What scared her the most was the fact that she started seeing his truck everywhere she went, work, the gas station, down the street. It felt like she was losing her mind, she questioned herself if she was really seeing him or if the worry and stress was playing tricks on her mind. Strategic move in stalking.

To put the cherry on top of the psycho sundae. It was Sunday, 3:00pm, Annie was leaving the grocery store after running in to grab a couple of items. The young woman returned to the parking lot, as her eyes drifted up to her car. There he was, Charlie. The messy long hair, torn up jeans, the pack of cigarettes sticking out of the front pocket of his plaid shirt. The predator crossed one leg over the other as he casually leaned up against her driver side door. His dark sunglasses masked his stare, but there was no mistaking it, he was looking right at her. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he lifted his sunglasses, his jaw twitched as it curled into a sickening grin. He didn't move, he didn't do anything. He waited until the brunette found the courage to approach.

She should have called Dean. She didn't. After a few minutes she slowly, and cautiously approached her car, staying an arm's length away, she thought about telling him if he tried anything that she would stab him, but she remained silent. Slowly, the male pulled himself from the car, circling around the young woman like she was prey. His eyes studied the brunette before positioning himself behind her. His fingertips gently brushing hair away from her ear, Charlie leaned in… **"You look like shit." **He whispered softly in her ear. Stepping in front of her, he pulled his sunglasses down, offering a smile **"Tell Dean I say hi." **Then he vanished.

For Charlie to take such a massive risk like that, it could only be for one of two reasons. The first being, he knew Annie wouldn't say anything for fear of Dean doing something completely reckless and getting himself killed, the other being, that was exactly what he wanted. He was trying to smoke him out and wanted the hunter to come for him. Annie stood there in a frozen state, aimlessly staring at the pavement. She couldn't think, she wasn't even sure she was breathing. Her knuckles white from how tightly she was holding onto her cell phone. _Call him… call him right now. _Her eyes slowly looked down at her phone, in that exact moment, it started ringing, incoming call from Dean.

She stood there staring at the screen as he waited on her to answer, letting it go to voice mail. Afterwards it started ringing again. She was going to let it go to voice mail once more but at the final ring she answered… **"Hello?" **barely getting the greeting out.

"**You okay?" **The hunter replied on the other end. The somberness in her voice was not missed. It was a stark difference from her cheerful self.

"**It's been a long day." **She simply replied, hoping it would be a good enough response for her hunter. **"What's up?" **Annie quickly asked trying to draw the conversation away from her.

The hunter sat with his cellphone pressed between his ear and shoulder, casually leaning back in his chair, with his feet crossed, resting at the edge of the small table in his and Sam's motel room. His brows furrowed at her response, he wasn't sure how much he believed her. He took a small pause, shifting his phone to the other shoulder, shrugging off his concern, focusing on the reason for his call. His eyes squinted together , holding up a shell casing full of salt, eyeing to make sure it was leveled.

"**Sam and I are gonna go down to Grand Forks for a few days." **He started.

"**Why?" **Annie abruptly interrupted.

"**We got a case at the University of North Dakota. No big deal, sounds like a ghost." **He added. **"Sam and I think it might be a good idea to take a break for a few days, clear our minds. We'll be gone for three days tops then we'll be back in Bismarck."**

There was a long pause that came from Annie. This was not what she needed to hear at all. They were going to go away leaving her with that psychopath running around. What infuriated her even more was that Dean seemed to have no problem leaving her as if everything was fine. No, she took matters into her own hands **"I'm coming with." **

"**Um, What? I don't think—" **The hunter was taken back a bit. She was so adamant about it. Her behavior was uncharacteristically odd.

"**You heard me Dean Winchester. I'm coming with you." **There was no room for negotiation on this one. If she must sit in some bug infested motel room the whole time she didn't care, but she wasn't staying here.

"…**okay" **He hesitated. The phone had gone quiet, after a few seconds **"Hello, Annie?" **His brows narrowed as he pursed his lips together, pulling the phone from his ear. She had hung up on him. Already speeding home to pack her things.

She never did tell him about Charlie.


	19. Haunted History

Cruising down the highway, with the radio cranked up playing a great song. Now this was the type of thing that Dean loved. Who cares if they were heading towards a secondary job? That was the life of a hunter after all. To live on the road, hunt, kill monsters and start the entire process over again. It was good. Something that he was good at and used to. He couldn't really imagine his life any other way, or at least until he met Annie. It was all well and good except…

"_The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the following counties until 7:30pm. Cass, Walsh, Steele, Traill, Ramsey, Nelson, Cavalier, Pembina, and Grand Forks. The storm is traveling north at 30 miles per hour with the capability of producing tornados-" _

"**Son of a bitch. Every 10 minutes." **Dean groaned underneath his breath. Shifting his weight, the hunter reached across, turning the radio off. Annie had fallen asleep in the back shortly after leaving Bismarck and had been out ever since. It didn't go unnoticed by either brothers. The clear lack of sleep, she was barely eating. When asked how she was doing. Dean would simply get a I'm fine in return. Bullshit she was fine. What concerned them was the lying. She was hiding something, something she felt she couldn't share. Something was about to break.

One hand held onto the steering wheel, as the other rubbed the scruff of his chin. Dean's green-eyes peered into the review mirror, watching the brunette curled up in the back seat. Taking a deep breath, he casually glanced over to Sam, pushing him softly in the shoulder to get his attention. The other hunter was nose deep in college brochures, and internet print offs on the University of North Dakota.

"…**Yeah." **Sam asked slowly, glancing up towards his brother.

His voice falling to a soft whisper not wanting to alert Annie **"Has she… said anything to you?"**

"**About what?" **Sam questioned. His stare never faltered, studying his brother for a moment until he realized what he was referring too. His eyes fell forward into his lap **"Sorry man." **He started **"We barely have been in the same room together as it is."**

"**Yeah, no. I'm just—I'm just worried." **Quickly the male glanced over his shoulder seeing Annie stirring. Clearing his throat, Dean changed the subject **"So, how much longer until we get to Grand Forks." **He asked.

"**We just passed Fargo. So… another hour." **Sam added. Leaning forward the younger male stole glances of the darkening prairie sky **"I don't think we'll be able to do any scouting. That sky is getting nasty."**

"**I don't feel like it anyways. I'm hungry. I just want to chill tonight." **Nodding his head. Dean motioned towards the papers resting in Sam's lap **"Find anything worthwhile in there."**

This seemed to peek Sam's interest. He suddenly found himself sitting up straight, shuffling through the paperwork **"Yeah a lot actually!"** Responding enthusiastically. Sam continued to turn one of the brochures over, flipping to the highlighted parts **" The school was established in 1883 before North Dakota even became a state. They have the best Aerospace program in the country. They are known to be an NHL machine. You should see the list of names that have come from this school."**

"**That's all fascinating Sammy..." **Dean interrupted. "**How about anything related to ghost's, our case or all of the above."**

"**Yeah, right sorry." **Taking a moment. Sam pulled up the information he was looking for as he ran his hands through his mop of hair **"Turns out UND has a very long "haunted history". The student council even has a UND ghost tour. There are two campus locations that seemed to have the most activity. Our focus is Gustafson hall. Ghost reports have been coming in as recent as yesterday!" **His brows narrowed as he looked up from the file in his hands to glance out the window of the 1967 Impala. Sam rested his elbow against the door handle using the fist of his hand as a pillow. The younger males' hazel eyes peered down onto his lap, scanning the print offs in his possession. He needed a minute to gather his thoughts. **"Dude, you won't even believe the history of this place." **Sam started. Picking his head up to glance at Dean **"The hall was built in 1908, serving as the universities first fraternities. Now is the main office for the continuing education program."**

He loved that Sam put the time into the research and his attention to detail was ridiculous but… **"Ghost's Sammy. Tell me about the ghosts!"**

If looks could kill. All the history was important, it builds for all the possible reasons for activity **"… alright." **Sam responded coldly. **"Most of the reports from faculty and students date back more than thirty years. Nothing too serious. The feeling of a presence, noises, groans. Nothing to concerning. They even call this supposed ghost "Gus"-".**

"**Look, I'm gonna be honest. Sounds like we are going after Casper the friendly ghost. The building is old. They make weird noises you know that. We could be working on other shit right now." **Dean protested.

"**Don't be too sure because this is my concern. The report that came in yesterday and the week before states something completely different. Both victims recalled seeing full-body apparitions. Both claim the air grew cold to the point of seeing their breath right before the spirits appeared. When the spirits became aware, they attacked."**

That was a game changer, now it was Dean's turn to have his interest peeked **"Okay. Why?'"**

"**Sam hasn't mentioned the most interesting fact." **Annie finally woke from her nap. A gentle smile slipped across her lips as Dean took a quick glance over his shoulder. She had taken him by surprise. The hunter wasn't expecting her to be awake. Sam slowly glanced into the back seat giving Annie a quizzical look before giving his brother a quick look.

"**Which is?" **Dean wondered.

Without skipping a beat… **"****In 1918 there was an influenza pandemic, infecting millions worldwide. More than 40 million people died of the flu. More than 5,100 North Dakotans were among them. The flu lasted for seven weeks. The campus was placed under quarantine. Gustafson was used as infirmary but lacked at the necessary needs to take care of the sick. A lot of people died… "**

"**Okay so—" ** Sam tried to interrupt.

"**Shut up. I'm on a roll." **Annie protested. **"That's not all. In 1963 the body of 19-year-old private Dale A. Howes, of Devils Lake, was found in the cloakroom of Gustafson, then the Phi Delta Theta house. I don't know all the details, but he went out drinking with friends he was visiting. He got sick and they left him in their car to sleep. Later, they moved him to the cloakroom where they left him for the night. The next morning, he was found dead. The Grand Forks Herald reported that he died of acute alcohol poisoning."**

There was confused silence. Sam looking at Dean. Dean look at Annie, both brothers looking at each other… **"How do you know all this?" **Samfinally asked. Dean had the same look of curiosity.

"**I know lots of things Sam." **Annie smirked. When she didn't get an immediate response. She rolled her eyes playfully while messing Sam's hair **"That's because I went to UND!" **she chuckled.

"**You never told me that..." **Dean chimed in.

"**I told you I went to school."**

"**Yeah well you never said where." **The hunter pouted **"I think I'm offended." **Dean continued to teased. Glancing into the review mirror **"Is that why you wanted to come?"**

A moment of panic swam through Annie. She should have told the truth right then and there but… **"Yes" **She lied with a smile.

Dean seemed to accept the response, his mind quickly switching to other pressing matters** "I think I want pizza. What you guys think?"**

Sam glanced over his shoulder ignoring Deans question **"Did you experience anything weird or supernatural when you were there?"**

"**Honestly? No and nothing was reported either. I personally think those reports are fake." **Annie shrugged. **"But hey you guys are the experts, right?"**

Suddenly out of nowhere **"so… pizza or no?" **Dean always asking the big questions.

**Note: Thank you so much for being patient. I had to go on hiatus because I got busy. I'm back with the first chapter of the new decade. Enjoy!**


End file.
